Bitten
by GillianLSteele
Summary: What happens when Hermione is bitten by a werewolf over the summer and how if affects her relationships with her friends, family and Professor Remus Lupin. Shipping Remus and Hermione in this Werewolf Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Addicted- Chapter 1

 _ **Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. I have written others about NCIS, NCIS-LA, Covert Affairs, Hawaii 5-0, Sea Patrol and others.**_

 _ **Definitely a werewolf fic where Hermione gets bitten**_

 _ **I quite like the pairing of Hermione and Lupin. I personally think it's a much better pairing between these two then Hermione and Ron and Lupin and Tonks. Hermione and Lupin just seem to fit better.**_

Hermione sat on her bed running her fingers gently over bite as her mind flashed back to whence she was bitten.

 _She had been walking through the winding streets back in Muggle London as the full moon shone high in the sky. The wolf was watching her through the bushes, unable to take his eyes off her, mirroring each step as she took it._

 _Hermione turned onto her street, unaware of the presence of the wolf who had come out of the darkness of the bushes and into the light of the moon as it shone down on its coat. The wolf had Hermione in his sights. He let out a low growl before running at her full speed._

 _Hermione turned to see the wolf running at her, she opened her mouth to scream, but before she knew it the wolf was on top of her. She tried to pull out her wand, but it was no use the wolf was over powering her. Then she felt it. The moment everything changed as she felt the wolf's teeth sink deep into her neck. She screamed as blood stared to pour from the wound. The wolf tried to sink deeper into the wound when his peaked up to the noise starting to erupt from behind them. The wolf turned its neck to see lights coming on and people coming out of their homes in response to Hermione's scream. He growled lowly as he withdrew from the bite and slunk back into the shadows as he watched the muggles surround his newest cub._

"Hermione? Hermione?" Echoed her mother voice up the stairs shaking her out of her flashback. "Come on love. Your friends are waiting for you."

"Coming mum." She said as she checked around her room, making sure she had packed everything she needed for the Leaky Cauldron and Hogwarts.

Hogwarts she thought to herself. She remembered in the weeks after she was bitten she had sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore.

 _Professor Dumbledore. I am in no doubt that you are aware of what has happened to me whilst I have been home from Hogwarts. If not I thought it best to make you aware of the situation. Over the summer break I was attacked and bitten by a werewolf while he was in wolf form. I have had one transformation since my attack sealing my confirmation as a werewolf. I know that you made exceptions for Professor Lupin and his lycanthropy and if it was possible I was hoping that these exceptions could also apply to me._

 _Regards_

 _Ms Hermione Granger_

 _She re-read the note before sending it off to Dumbledore. 2 Days later she received an owl back._

 _Dear Ms Granger_

 _I was deeply saddened to hear about your lycanthropy over the summer break. I will be more than happy to grant your request for exceptions as requested in your letter. Also Professor Lupin will be returning to Hogwarts at the start of the New Year and I would suggest that you utilize his knowledge and experience in this area._

 _Regards_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione walked down the stairs to find her parents waiting with smiles on their faces. She still hadn't told them about her Lycanthropy, scared how they would react. Instead she smiled, hugged them as they wished her a great school year. She took hold off her trunk and bag and headed outside. She looked up as the sun set came down and the darkness of the night began to appear with the half moon rising high in the night sky. She smiled. Thanking herself it wasn't a full moon.

She pulled out her wand, extending it fully and within a matter of seconds The Knight Bus came into view. Hermione smiled as they loaded her trunk on board and she settled in for her ride to the Leaky Cauldron.

Since she had been bitten she had thought hard about how she was going to tell Ron and Harry, she was a werewolf. "How does one fit that into a conversation?" she thought to herself. Do you just come right out and say it. "I'm a werewolf?" Or something more subtle. "Harry, Ron, something happened over the summer." "God, that last one it sounds like I've murdered someone doesn't it." She thought to herself as she chuckled to herself. Or the last option do I tell them anything at all. "I mean they're going to notice things around, on and after the full moon aren't they. Well I mean Harry will atleast." She thought to herself as she thought of Ron.

Before she knew it she had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. The assistant helping her unload her trunk. She thanked him as she took her trunk by the handle and wheeled it in through the entrance to the pub when she heard her name being shouted.

"Hermione!" Said Harry, followed by Ron.

Hermione smiled softly and ran over to them. "So good to see you" She said as she pulled them into a hug. Harry first. As she came into close contact to them, she could distinguish their individual smells. She inhaled Harry's scent deeply causing him to pull back slightly.

"Uh Hermione, are you okay?"

Realising what she had done. She quickly removed herself from him. "Sorry. I uh, just missed you." She said with a smile.

Hermione had been busy catching up with Ron and Harry when Professor Lupin entered the Leaky Cauldron. There was something about him that her wolf side re-acted to, like they were connected. Her eyes connected with his as she watched him as he moved through the crowd towards the three of them.

"Harry, good to see you." He said as he smiled softly.

Remus started to greet Ron and Hermione; he inhaled to take a breath. He caught the scent, a scent he didn't recognize. The closer het got Hermione the stronger the scent became. "She's intoxicating" he thought to himself as he closed his eyes to let her scent envelope him, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry or Hermione.

"Professor, are you alright?" He asked.

Remus opened his eyes. "Yes, yes I'm alright. Would you two mind if I borrowed Ms Granger for a moment?" He asked.

Hermione started to panic. "Oh no, he knows. Damn those wolves are there heightened senses."

Remus led Hermione away from the others. "When did you get bitten Ms Granger and why haven't you come to me?" He asked as Hermione looked at him.

"It happened over the summer." She replied as she begins to tell Remus what happened.

 _ **Hey guys. Hope you enjoy the story. Please review. Would love to get your feedback!**_

 _ **More chapters to come soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Revealed

Chapter 2 – Bitten

 _ **Hey Guys I'm so excited that you guys like the story so far. I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and faves. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.**_

"Wait one moment Hermione." Said Remus as Hermione started to explain. "Hermione may I suggest that we move somewhere a little more private. Further away from the others, unless you have told Harry and Ron."

Hermione hung her head and shook it.

"I see." He replied as he looked down on her.

"Come with me." He said as he escorted her over to a corner of the pub. Hermione re-iterated the night she was bit. Remus sat astonished. "Hermione there has been at least one full moon since your bite. You went through this alone?" He queried, asking a question to which he knew the answer.

Hermione nodded. "Hermione I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have gone through this alone and especially not your first transformation." He said as he looked at her. "May I ask why you chose not to come to me about this?"

Hermione looked up Remus. "I don't know." She said as she shook her head. "I was so angry about being bit. I didn't want to be real."

"I understand." He said as he smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. Hermione flinched, moving away from Remus. "Hermione. Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. "That is where you were bitten?" He queried.

Hermione nodded.

"May I see it? He asked.

Hermione looked at Lupin, unsure.

"I just want to make sure it is healing okay. That's all" He said reassuringly even though he wanted to see if he could sense who had bitten her.

Hermione nodded and removed her jacket revealing her bite to Remus. She gasped as his finger softly traced the indentation on her skin. "Relax Hermione." He whispered as he traced the bite with his fingers. Remus inhaled slowly, careful as not to alarm Hermione, as he tried to pick up the scent of who had bitten her, but the only scent he could smell was her, only her. As he inhaled once more her scent had begun to envelope his sense. He closed his eyes as he could feel the wolf in him become more pronounced.

"You want her" He heard in his head as Mooney started to become more pronounced. "We want her. Her scent.. It's over whelming. Intoxicating…Completing enveloping." He said slowly.

Remus was starting to lose out to Mooney and knew he had to take back control. He took a step back away from Hermione as his fingers slipped away from her bite, his breathing still shallow

"Professor? Are you alright?" Asked Hermione with concern.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright." He said as he smiled and took a deep breath. Remus knew in his mind, that it was a close call. "It's been a long trip. I'll get some rest and see you in the morning Hermione." He said as he walked back to the group and wished them good night.

Hermione knew by his reaction something had begun to happen between them. Had the wolf started to take him over is that why he pulled away? She thought to herself. She stood watching Remus walk away confused about what had just happened.

After a couple of minutes of thinking about what had transpired Hermione headed back over to see Harry and Ron waiting for her. "Is everything okay Hermione?" Asked Harry

"Yeah, what did Professor Lupin want?"

"Nothing, I'm just taking on some extra work this year. We were just discussing the specifics that's all. Didn't want to bore you two with the details."

"Thank god. Hermione, I can't believe you asked for more work. I mean, if you wanted more work you should have just me. I'd have given you my homework." Said Ron.

"Not a chance Ron." She replied.

"I'm going to head up. Big day tomorrow back to Hogwarts." She said as she headed up the stairs and without realising it she was standing outside Remus's room. Almost as if she had been drawn to him.

Remus was lying back on his bed, thinking about what Hermione had told him about her attack, about the bite. His thought shifting to how soft her skin felt as he traced around her bite. Remus shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking this way about her. He inhaled deeply trying to dismiss the thoughts he was having. As he inhaled he smelt her scent again. He looked around. She wasn't in the room. He pulled on his dressing gown and made his way to the door as the scent got stronger and stronger. He opened it find Hermione standing there.

"Hermione?" He said. "Are you alright?"

"Professor? " She queried as Remus nodded. I'm sorry. I'm fine." She said as she looked around as she tried to get her bearings. "I'm sorry I was heading to my room and next thing I know I'm standing (Hermione paused) here." She said confused. Remus knew it was the wolf connection that had brought her here, but he thought it best to withhold the information for now.

"It's alright. Come in. Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"I'm interrupting you Professor." She said as she saw how he was dressed. "I'm sorry I should go."

"Not at all. I was just about to make some tea." He said. "Please come in." He said as he welcomed her into his room.

Remus finished making the tea and sat it down at the small table in the corner of the room. "There is something you wish to ask me Hermione? You were staring" He said as he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Remus smiled. "It's okay. By now I am used to it." He said as he referred to his scars. Hermione smiled softly. "What would you like to ask Hermione?"

"After I was bitten I uh I tried doing as much research as I could with the books I had, but there wasn't that much useful information. I contemplated going to Diagon Alley into the bookstore there, but…" Hermione paused.

"Hermione?" Queried Lupin

"I didn't want them to see me buying a book on werewolves. I was embarrassed and then the full moon came about. I had read a little about the transformation but to experience it was something else." She said as she did her best not to become upset. "All I remember feeling is pain, just pain as the wolf took over." She said as the tears began running down her face.

Remus reached across the table and took her hands in his.

Hermione sniffled. "I wasn't Hermione anymore. I wasn't Hermione anymore." She sat as she sobbed. All Remus wanted to do wanted to do was pull Hermione into him, but he couldn't let himself get too close in case Mooney took him over, he knew if that happened he would never let her go.

"Hermione, look at me" He asked. "Please?" He said as his rough palm caressed her head guiding her gaze back to his. He began to move his hand away much to the displeasure of Mooney, who he could sense was lurking in the back of his mind. As his hand moved away, without thinking Hermione moved her head, almost trying to nestle into his hand. Remus smiled. He knew it was her wolf trying to assert herself. He slowly leant back away from her, moving his hand back down to hers.

"I understand what you're going through Hermione." He said as he tried to get her calm down. "By now I'm sure that you have made Professor Dumbledore aware of your situation."

Hermione nodded.

"Good" He said as he smiled softly.

"I'll ask him to have Severus make extra Wolfsbane Potions for you."

Hermione panicked. "No! Professor. I don't want Snape to know about (Hermione paused and went quiet) me.

"Hermione." He said seriously. "The Wolfsbane potion will allow you to keep your human mind during the transformation. It will also help with the recovery after you've transformed.

Hermione paused. "I don't want to remember. I don't remember the pain. I don't want to remember seeing my skin being ripped apart. I don't want to remember any of it!" She said as he ripped her hands out from Remus's and headed for the door and ran back to her room and shut the door.

"Hermione" He said as he got up to go after her. He arrived at her room. He put his ear up against the door. This one of the only benefits of being a werewolf, enhanced hearing. He sat and listened as he heard her cries from the other side of the door. He tapped softly.

"Hermione." He said softly knowing that wolf sense were starting to develop he hoped he could hear him without being too loud. "Please open the door." He asked.

Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffled before opening her mouth to speak. "I'm sorry for running out Professor. It's getting late. I'm going to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." She said.

Remus didn't want to push her. "I'll be here when you're ready Hermione" He whispered as he got up to walk back to his room.

"Thank you." She whispered. Remus stopped and smiled before returning back to his room.

 _ **Next stop heading off to Kings Cross Station and the trip to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron accidently find out about Hermione's Lycanthropy. How will they react and how will Hermione survived her second transformation with Lupin by her side.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Connection

Chapter 3- Bitten

 _ **Hi Guys, thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows. I love seeing new notifications in my inbox. Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!**_

Remus returned to his room and lay down in his bed staring and the ceiling, his mind going over and over what happened tonight before he slowly drifted off to sleep. As Hermione was doing the same.

Since being bitten over the summer Hermione had been having nightmares about the night she was bitten they always seemed to come around when the wolf in her was more pronounced, usually around the full moon. Even though the full moon was atleast another week away the nightmare had begun to take over her mind and it was always the same.

 _Meanwhile Remus was fast asleep when Hermione's nightmare began to invade his mind._

 _Remus watched as the landscape unfolded he saw what looked like Muggle London and a young girl walking down street, books in hand. "Hermione?" He queried, not being able to see her face. He watched on as the full moon shone high in the sky and then it happened, he saw the wolf appear from out of the bushes. The wolf let out a low growl before charging Hermione. "No!" Yelled Remus but Hermione nor the wolf could hear him. He ran towards them as he watched as the wolf sunk his teeth into her. "Hermione!" He yelled as the nightmare began to dissipate._

 _Remus sat up sweating from head to toe. He ran his hand over his face when he heard un- intelligible words masked by sobbing. Remus had no doubt in his mind that the sobs were coming from Hermione. He got up out of bed and headed towards her room. As he slowly opened the door, he peered into the room. He saw her lying on the bed, thrashing, almost like she was trying to get out from under the wolf. As he moved closer he could see the tears running down her face. He could hear her mumbling. "No, No, as her hands started to move, almost as if she was trying to push the wolf out the way._

 _A concerned Remus walked over and sat down on the side of her bed. "Hermione." He said as he tried to help her as it was clear to him she was still re-living the nightmare. "No!" She yelled as she opened her eyes still breathing heavy. She looked around, not even noticing Remus at first._

"Professor? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You had a nightmare yes? About your attack?"

Hermione stared at Remus. "Damn it. I must have forgotten to put the silencing charm on my room. He must have heard me." She thought to herself.

Hermione nodded slightly.

"Mmmm" Said Remus as he looked down at Hermione who was only wearing a night shirt which had ridden up slightly. Hermione quickly pulled the bed sheet up over her exposed legs as Remus averted his gaze.

Remus conjured a cup of tea for himself and Hermione. "Here it will make you feel better." He said as she smiled whilst passing her the tea.

"Thank you." She said, accepting the tea and taking a sip.

"How long have you been having the nightmares?" He asked.

"Since the attack." She whispered as she looked away from Remus

"And they get worse closer to the full moon don't they?" He queried.

Hermione turned back to face them. "Yes." She whispered as she nodded. "It feels like it's happening over and over again." She said careful not to cry.

Remus took her hand. "Everything becomes more heightened in the days closer to the full moon Hermione, our senses go into overdrive, you'll start to crave raw meat over food, you're emotional balance will become unstable."

"Great now that's two times a month I'll be an emotional wreck" She mumbled, forgetting that Remus's wolf hearing would have picked up every word.

Remus chuckled.

"Uh also you're (Remus paused and looked at Hermione) sexual urges will become more pronounced and it wise to stay away from anyone with whom you have an attraction to." He said.

"Oh, right of course." Said Hermione quickly as she tried not to blush.

"I know this not the conversation that you envisioned having with your older werewolf professor." He said as he smiled, trying to take the awkwardness out of the moment.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Professor."

Remus smiled in return. "I'll leave you be to get your rest Hermione. Is there anything you wish to ask me before I leave?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "There were a million things she had wanted to ask him."

"I sense there is something you wish to ask me Hermione."

"Sense? Professor" She replied causing Remus to smile.

"Not in the wolf sense Hermione. I just mean that I get the feeling that there is a question you wish to ask."

Hermione paused. "There are a lot of questions I want to ask you Professor, but I just don't know where to start."

Remus smiled as he thought back to when he was bitten, whilst he was only young, he too remembered the amount of questions he had, had for his parents.

"It's okay Hermione I remember all the questions I had for my parents after I was bitten."

"Parents" She whispered as the colour drained from her face. "I uh haven't told my parents."

"Surely the know Hermione, you were almost home when you were bitten." He said not realizing what he'd said.

Hermione looked at Remus. "How did you know that?" She said slowly.

"Professor? Remus?" She said. Her using his first name certainly got his attention.

"I saw your attack." He said

Hermione froze, stuck for words. "You what? You saw my attack and you didn't stop it!" She said as she threw the covers back, jumped out of bed away from Remus.

"You mis-understand Hermione." He replied as he tried to approach her cautiously. "I saw your attack in my dream…tonight."

"Wait. How is that possible?" She asked as she walked back towards Remus and the bed, jumping back inside of the covers.

"Well I've heard of wolf telepathy, but I've never heard of a wolf dreaming another (Remus paused) person's dream." He said

"You mean wolf's nightmare" Said Hermione, frustrated.

"Mmmm" Replied Remus. "I will ensure to do some research when we reach Hogwarts."

"As will I Professor." Said Hermione

"I would expect no less." He said with a soft smile. "Well now, it's getting quite late. Will you be okay until the morning Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione nodded

Remus shot her a small smile. "I'll let you get your rest. Remember any questions you may have we can discuss them further in the morning or at Hogwarts." He said as he rested his hand on her legs. Upon doing so he felt a flash of energy, a spark, similar to that of an electric shock shoot up through his body, making his heart skip a beat as it ran through him as Hermione felt the same.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Electric shock" smiled Remus. "Get some rest Hermione we'll talk in the morning" Said Remus as he quickly removed his hand and exited Hermione's room, arriving back at his room soon after.

"What was that?" He asked himself. "I've never felt anything like that before." He said as he looked at his hands, trying to work out what had happened when he felt Moody come forth in his head.

"I have found her the one that makes our heart skip a beat. The one that we want Remus."

Remus did his best to argue with Mooney but knew it was difficult when he was in control. "She can't be. You've got it wrong."

"She is Remus, you know it, deep down inside of you, you know it's right." Said Mooney

"I could feel her wolf trying to come to the surface. She wants us Remus. I want her wolf and the girl."

"Hermione!" He snarled. "Not the girl." He said, warning Mooney.

"Hermione" Said Mooney, slowly, seductively. You know she wants you too. "Come the full moon we will both get what we want." Said Mooney

Remus shook his head. He couldn't do this to Hermione. "I won't do it." He said firmly.

"You won't have a choice." Yelled Mooney inside his head.

"I'll take the Wolfsbane Potion." Said Remus

Remus felt Mooney smile inside his head. "It won't help Remus. You remember when you were turned, all that energy, excitement (Mooney paused) enthusiasm you had as a pup. She's not going to take no for answer."

"I'll find a way, away with you!" He yelled as he crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over him

Remus could hear Mooney still whispering in his head. "You can only repress yourself for so long Remus." Said Mooney as it echoed through his mind. Remus paused thinking of what Mooney had said before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

 ** _Next stop is Kings Cross Station, First Night at Hogwarts and how Ron and Harry deal with Hermione's Condition_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hermione's Wolf

Chapter 4- Bitten

 _ **Hey Guys! I'm so glad so many of you have followed the story so far! Keep the review, faves and follows coming. I always love getting new notification in my inbox. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

Remus had tossed and turned the rest of the night as Mooney's last words were stuck on his mind. His skin warmed as the sun shone through the window hitting his skin. He outstretched his hands over his before pushing the covers back and swung his feet over the side of the bed and into his slippers. Dressed in a plain white t-shirt and loose cotton pajama bottoms that hung off his slim frame he headed over to the small table, sitting down as he conjured a hot cup of tea and stared out into the distance, preparing for the journey back to Hogwarts and what the future held.

No surprise to anyone that Hermione had been up for the last hour checking and double checking that she had all her things that she needed. Confident that she had everything that she needed she moved all her things next to the door before heading down stairs to find the others. As she started to descend the stairs she was hit with a tidal wave of smells hit her, overwhelming her. She stopped before hitting the last few steps, grabbing the hand rail as she tried to steady herself.

She started to turn around and head back up the stairs away from the smell that had suddenly caused her to become almost nauseous. As she took her first step she saw Remus heading down the stairs. He saw the colour had drained from her face. "Hermione, are you okay?" He asked as he rushed down to meet her, examining her face with a concerned look. "Sit down a minute." He said as she eased her down onto the stairs as he knelled in front of her.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm fine, it's just the smell. It just hit me all at once."

Remus smiled. "It can be overwhelming can't it?" He said. "The smell. It hits like you a wave on the beach on a summers day."

"Yes" She whispered.

"Unfortunately it will get worse the days closer to the full moon. I'm surprised you didn't experience this before your first transformation."

Hermione looked away from Remus as she spoke. "I uh, didn't go out much. Hardly ever actually after I was bitten." She said softly.

"I see. Well, unfortunately there are still a few days to go before the full moon and the heightened sensitivity to smell isn't going to get any better until the moons over. Best to face it head on I think." He said as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione started to pull herself using the hand rail. "Are you right?" Asked Remus who begun to stand as she did.

Hermione nodded and began to walk down the stairs and Remus walked sideways down the stairs, waiting to assist her if she needed it.

Hermione inhaled deeply as she smells got stronger as she got closer to the bottom of the stairs.

"I know it's overwhelming, I was the same after I was bitten, you get used to it, it just takes time. Remember (Remus paused) breathe, nice deep breaths. I'm right here with you." He said as she reached the bottom and looked around when Ron and Harry spotted her and Remus.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I beat her Hermione down stairs for breakfast." Said Harry to Ron Thanks so her wolfish tendencies she heard every word.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to them with Remus next to her. "Yes well you best take a photo of it. It can't expect it to happen again."

"Hang on a minute, you heard that?" Asked Ron.

Hermione nodded and smirked.

"But how could you? You were all the way across the room." He replied.

"Well contrary to your belief's Ronald you are not exactly quiet." She said causing Harry to chuckle as Hermione greeted everyone before sitting down at the table to have some breakfast.

An aura of happiness and excitement filled the air as everyone was preparing to head back to Hogwarts for another year of magical learning.

Hermione and Remus sat across from Ron and Harry. "Hermione are you okay? You look a little peaky."

"I'm okay, just not feeling too great, that's all." She replied as Harry turned back to Ron.

Remus turned to Hermione and whispered. "You'll need to eat something." He said. "Something to keep your strength up. It will help especially after the event." He said low enough so that the boys couldn't hear.

Hermione nodded and began to slowly eat as Remus, Harry and Ron followed, enjoying conversation as they began their start to the day.

After about 20 minutes Mrs Weasley began hurrying everyone along to make sure they had everything packed for their trip to Kings Cross, Harry, Ron and all rest of the Weasleys began to rush back up the stairs to finish packing or Ron's case, start packing. Hermione smiled as she watched the chaos unfold in front of her as Remus turned to her.

"I've also got to finish packing up. Will you be alright down here?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Remus." She said, shocked that she had called him Remus instead of Professor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Remus put his hand up to stop here. "Think nothing of it Hermione I think it the last 24 hours can warrant you calling me Remus, but just outside Hogwarts. We wouldn't want anyone else thinking they can get away with it do we." He said smiling softly as Hermione smiled "No Remus we wouldn't."

She said as he got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Did I just flirt with Hermione Granger?" He thought to himself. "Get a hold of yourself man, she's your student!" He said as he kept his eyes forward and begun to climb the stairs.

 _Meanwhile Hermione was thinking the same thing._ "Did you flirt with Remus…Professor Lupin?" She thought. Then she remembering what was he had said to her the night before about her sexual urges and then the argument began to take her over in her head as her wolf began to make herself known. "No, no. I'm not attracted to Remus. I mean, yes, he's handsome, refined, a kind man." Hermione smiled as she thought to herself.

"I can tell you want him." As the wolfs voice came through her head for the first time causing Hermione to jump. "We want him and come the full moon, we will claim him."

Hermione knew about wolf telepathy, knowing that the wolf was inside her mind she responded with her thoughts. "No! I won't let you I'll take the Wolfsbane potion."

Her wolf chuckled. "Silly human. That might stop me from taking over completely, but I'm still in your mind I'm a part of you all the time and remember human the moon heightens everything." Said the wolf slowly. "How long do you think you can deny your attraction to him?" Said the wolf. Hermione had become so distracted by her argument with her wolf that she didn't even see Mrs Weasley standing in front of her.

"You're all packed Hermione; you have all your books, your robes your wand."

"Sorry, what?" She replied distractedly.

"I was just checking you had everything dear. Your books, robes, wand." Said a concerned Molly. "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, sorry Mrs Weasley. Just got distracted that's all."

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Right, well now. Since you are all packed and ready to go would you mind going and hurrying Ron and Harry, dear."

"Yes, of course Mrs Weasley." Said Hermione as she got up and headed up to Ron and Harry's room where they were busily packing everything up.

Hermione got to the door and tapped softly when Ron's voice came booming from the otherside.

"We're almost done Mum." He yelled

"It's Hermione. Can I come in?" She said.

"Yeah sure." Said Harry as Hermione pushed the door open and entered what looked like a disaster zone.

"Ron, your mum sent me up here to hurry you along. Have you even started to pack?"

Ron started to make up excuses "Well, it's quite hard to get innit and I mean there are a lot of things to pack and.."

Hermione couldn't listen to him make excuses. She stepped forward and whipped out her wand. "Move aside" She said as she uttered a spell. Immediately Ron clothes started folding themselves into his trunk, followed by his shoes, coats, scarves, gloves and everything else he needed for school.

"There done." She said as she turned to Harry. "Do you need me to pack up your things as well?" She said as she stared at Harry with an angry look on her face.

"No, no. I'm good." He said quickly and he quickly picked up the remainder of his clothes and put them in his trunk. "There done." He said as he closed the trunk.

"Good" Said Hermione as she returned her wand to her coat pocket and turned to exit the room. Harry and Ron looked at each other with Ron encouraging Harry to ask the question that was on both their minds.

"Errr, Hermione?" Said Harry

"What" She snapped as she turned around to face them.

"Erm, nothing, it's just you seem a bit, uh angrier than usual. Are you alright?" Asked Harry.

Hermione paused for a second thinking about what Remus had said to her earlier about her emotional balance. "I'm sorry" She stuttered. "I didn't mean what I said." She said, embarrassed about the way she had spoken to Harry and Ron. She knew she had to tell them about her lycanthropy before her emotional balance got any worse.

Hermione sat on Harry's bed. "I need to tell you two something but you need promise me that you won't tell a soul. That's your folks included Ron. This has to stay between us."

They both nodded. "What's going on Hermione?" Asked Harry.

Hermione sighed. "I have lycanthropy." She said as the boys stared at her.

"I'm sorry Hermione I don't know what that is." Replied Harry.

"I was bitten over the summer." She said.

"Bitten?" Queried Ron.

"Wait. Hermione. Bitten? As in by a werewolf.

"Yes" She replied.

"So, does that mean you're the same as Remus?" Asked Harry

Hermione nodded.

The three of them sat in silence.

"Dumbledore was alright with you coming back to Hogwarts. What with you being a werewolf and all? I mean isn't that kind of dangerous, two werewolves on campus and one of them living in Gryffindor Tower" Said Ron, completely unware of what he had just said.

"Ron!" Exclaimed Harry.

Hermione got up, shocked at what Ron had said. "Yes why wouldn't he be Ronald? I am only the wolf 3 times a month and besides Remus will be there to help me and I him. He actually wants to help me unlike you!" Said Hermione who got up and stormed out of the room.

"Hermione!" Said Harry as he began to approach her.

"No! Stay back Harry. I can't be responsible for my actions this close to the moon. It's best if you stay away."

Hermione felt the wolf come forth. "No-one insults us like that and gets away with it human."

"Calm down." Snapped Hermione and she tried to control herself and her breathing.

Harry nodded backing away slowly as Hermione moved passed them slowly, before rushed back to her room, grabbed her trunk and waited down stairs whilst everyone finished packing up.

 _Meanwhile Remus who was in his room had listened to the entire conversation unfold. He had wanted to go and confront Ron, but didn't want to let Mooney take control and do something he'd later regret. He instead picked up his things and went down stairs were he found Hermione waiting._

"Remus?" She queried.

Remus smiled. "Yes".

"Sorry, it your scent I could tell it was you." She replied

"You're a fast learner Hermione. I heard your conversation with Ron and Harry. Wolf hearing." He said with a small smile.

"I see Mr Weasley did not take the news well."

"No, he didn't, but then again I didn't know how they would take it. I was scared at how they would take it."

"Mmm, people react differently Hermione, this isn't your fault." He said as he smiled down at her.

"I also heard you say to Harry that you couldn't be responsible for your actions this close to the moon."

"Yes, I was scared at what the wolf would do if she felt threatened." She whispered.

"I see. I understand and that can be quite scary Hermione, but it's all about control.

"Can you teach me?" She asked.

Remus smiled and nodded, which caused Hermione to smile.

Harry and the Weasley families started to descend the stairs, Harry and Ron first and then the others. "Thank you Remus" She whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder causing his heart to skip a beat. Mooney came to the front of his mind. "You won't have to wait much longer Remus, only a few more days til the full moon and she'll be ours." Whispered Mooney. Remus gulped hard as he watched Hermione walk away.

 _ **Please, please review guys, let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Wanting

Bitten Chapter 5

 _ **Hey Guys. So happy you are enjoying the story so far. I always love getting notifications from fanfiction about new faves and follows. Love to know your thoughts remember please review!**_

Half an hour later they had all departed the Leaky Cauldron and had arrived at Kings Cross Station ready to head to Platform 9 ¾'s to catch the Hogwarts Express and head back to school.

Hermione had been avoiding Ron and Harry since her altercation with Ron at the Leaky Cauldron. The loaded their luggage and themselves on board as they all started to find cabins to occupy for the long trip back to school.

Hermione had finished putting her things away and made her way along the corridor, stopping momentarily outside Ron and Harry's cabin, glancing inside. Harry got up and made his way to the door and slid it open.

"Hermione, did you want to come and join us?" He whispered.

Hermione looked passed Harry to find Ron sitting not realizing Hermione was at the door.

"It's not wise Harry I can't control (Hermione looked left and right to check no-one was in ear shot before answering) the wolf.

"I'll just see you at Hogwarts." She replied as she smiled softly. Harry closed the door and turned to Ron.

"You owe Hermione an apology." He said.

"I know, but with her and the wolf, she's already angry at me. She might just go me. Best not to risk. I'll apologise after the full moon."

"The full moon is still two days away."

"Just have to last until then Harry."

"Unless her wolf gets to you first." He replied.

"Don't even joke about that Harry." He said seriously.

 _Meanwhile Hermione had walked further down the corridor finding a cabin with just Neville and Luna in it._

"Hey Neville, Hey Luna, do you mind if I share your cabin."

"Sure!" They both said at the same time.

"Thanks" Said Hermione as she slid in and sat down.

"Is everything okay? It's just you normally ride in Harry and Ron's cabin."

"Everything's fine." Smiled Hermione. "I just didn't want to listen to Ron's complaining for entire trip." Said Hermione.

Neville and Luna shot her surprised look; normally Hermione wasn't one to talk about others like that. Then she felt it, the wolf, she was the one that made that comment.

"Don't" She said to herself.

"As the moon grows closer I grow stronger human." Said her wolf.

Hermione remembered what Remus had said about control and she began to control herself and her breathing.

"So Neville, how is your gran?" She asked with smile as she tried to make as much pleasant conversation as she could without getting too riled by thinking of Ron.

"Oh, she's great, she was excited to have me home for the summer." Smiled Neville as he held onto Trevor.

"That's good." Smiled Hermione. "What about you Luna? How's your dad?" She asked as she relaxed back into the seat with Crookshanks cradled in her arms and listened Luna began to tell them all about her summer and her dad.

The three of them looked out the window as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. She, and long with Luna and Neville grabbed their things and made their way to the platform. As she exited the train she saw Hogwarts in the distance and smiled. "It's good to be home" She thought.

Hermione looked down the platform and saw Hagrid waiting to round up the first years. She watched on Harry and Ron disembarked from the train. Hagrid smiled when he saw them. "Arry! Ron." He said as he walked over to them. "Where's Ermione?" He asked, noticing she wasn't with him.

"Oh, she rode along with uh.." Harry quickly turned to scan the platform looking for Hermione, spotting her with Neville and Luna as she was gathering.

"With Neville and Luna" He said finishing his sentence.

"Right, well now you best get yourselves along to the carriages. Right I need to get these first years up to the castle. Best be off Harry." Said Hagrid

"Bye Hagrid" They said as they both watched as he began to carrel the first years as they made their way to

"First years! This way, come on now! Hurry up!" He said as the other students made their way to the carriages.

Hermione rode up to the castle with Luna and Neville. As they arrived at the great hall Hermione said goodbye to Luna as she went off and joined her Ravenclaw housemates as she and Neville joined the Gryffindor house table sitting a few seats away from Harry and Ron. They watched on as the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore made his announcements and the feast began to appear on the table and they all began to tuck in to the meal before them.

Hermione looked up at the familiar faces at the staff table at the front of the great hall. Professors, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape (much to her disappointment) and then her eyes went to Remus, she watched intensely him as he ate and spoke, hoping for him to meet her stare when she heard someone trying to get her attention.

"Excuse me"? Hermione didn't respond she continued to stare at Remus. She could feel the wolf trying to assert control. "Excuse me?" The voice said again, but again she had no response. Hermione could feel her breathing start to quicken the longer she stared at him.

Dean Thomas who was sitting next to Hermione turned the younger Gryffindor. "Let me try."

"Hermione?" He said with some forcefulness snapping her out of concentration much to her dismay.

"What!" She snapped. Thanks to his wolfish hearing he heard her snap, luckily no-one else had heard, only the unfortunate people that were in close proximity to her. Realising what she had said she quickly apologized. "Sorry" She said. She turned to young Gryffindor. "Were you looking for me?"

He held a note and handed it to Hermione. "I was asked to give this to you from Professor Dumbledore." He said as he turned around walking back to his seat.

Remus watched as Hermione opened the note and read the contents before folding back up and put it in her pocket.

A short time later the feast had come to an end and the students were exiting the Great Hall and heading to the dormitories. As the students were getting up and leaving she saw Dumbledore talking to Remus as they left the Great Hall. She turned following the rest of the students out and headed off towards Dumbledore's office where he and Remus were waiting for her.

Hermione arrived at his office 10 minutes later. She stood in front of the statue and said "Jelly Slugs." The statue sprang to life and Hermione stepped on the stone steps as the appeared in front of her, taking her up to his office. She knocked on the door. "Professor, its Hermione Granger."

"Come in Ms Granger." He replied.

Hermione turned the knob and walked into Dumbledore's office to find Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Remus waiting for her.

"Good Evening Ms Granger." He said

"You wanted to see me Professor."

"Yes. I have informed Professor McGonagall about your condition as she is the head of Gryffindor House (Minerva nodded) and I know that by now have also informed Professor Lupin of your lycanthropy.

"Yes" She whispered.

"I have asked Professor McGonagall to inform your other teachers that you will miss your classes for a day or so after the full moon. I have also asked Professor Snape to brew additional Wolfsbane Potions for you."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Professor." She smiled softly.

"I'm also aware of the incident regarding yourself and Mr Weasley and the incident in the great hall tonight. Whilst I know that you are still coming to terms with your lycanthropy Ms Granger. I understand your emotions are heightened, however this is something that you will need to learn to gain control over.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Remus beat her too it.

"If I may Ms Granger and I have spoke about the importance of maintaining control and this is something we are working on." Said Remus as he smiled softly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. Now regarding your transformations Professor Lupin has graciously agreed to allow you to spend the full moons with him in a separate section of the Shrieking Shack.

"I'm sorry Professor, a separate section?" She queried.

"After I received your letter I proceeded to make some changes to the Shrieking Shack to allow for your occupancy Ms Granger. We have extended the property adding a completely separate place for you to transform, a safe place away from Professor Lupin."

"Away from Professor Lupin sir? But I thought he was going to help me with my transformation?"

Remus stepped forward. "I will be here to help you Ms Granger, however it's not wise for two wolves, especially male and female to spend the moon together..in the same space without proper barriers."

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked on as Remus spoke.

"Then it is settled. Remus you will accompany Ms Granger to the Whomping Willow of the evenings of the full moon, after you have taken your Wolfsbane potion and transform in separate parts of the Shrieking Shack."

"You may go Ms Granger." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione nodded and bidded good night to her Professors and turned to walk out of Dumbledore's office and down the stairs.

Minerva followed her out of the office a minute later leaving Remus and Dumbledore alone in his office.

"Remus, I have to ask." He begun

"Albus. I'm in control. She's a student. I would never do anything to.."

"I wasn't referring to you Remus. Mooney however?"

We will both take the Wolfsbane potion Albus. We will both be in complete control, separated."

Albus nodded to Remus who turned and began to exit his office and headed down the stairs. He was heading back to his quarters when he saw Hermione up ahead.

"Ms Granger?" He said causing Hermione to freeze. She took a breath and a second to compose herself and turned to face him.

"Yes Professor." She replied.

"After your alteraction with Ron and your incident in the Great Hall tonight." He said.

"Wait, you heard that. Of course you did, wolf hearing." She said

Remus smiled.

"I think that it's best to start tomorrow evening after dinner. We will meet in my class room."

Remus felt Mooney begin to emerge. "I know what I really want to do in that class room Remus. I can smell her scent; it's getting stronger each day as the moon gets closer. She wants us, me." He closed his eyes as he gained control back

"You best be on your way back to Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione nodded and started walking away from Remus. Hermione felt her wolf take over for a split second. "Tomorrow evening. He will be mine. I can sense him; he wants me as bad as I want him." Hermione ignored the voice in her head and arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, tucking herself into bed and readying herself for the day tomorrow. She smiled as she started to fall asleep thinking of tomorrow night when she could be with Remus. She didn't know if that was the wolfs feelings or hers but all she knew is she was happy.

The next morning came around quickly and as usual Hermione was the first one up in the girl's dormitory. She grabbed her books she needed for her first class and headed down into the common room to get a head start on reading. As the morning passed more students began to fill the common room until the time had come and they all started packing up their books, grabbed their bags and began heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione hadn't seen Ron or Harry all morning. "Probably still ignoring me" She thought as she picked up her bag and headed down to the Great Hall.

The same as yesterday at the Leaky Cauldron Hermione had some trouble with the smell's coming from the Great Hall. She had remembered what Remus had said to her about deep breaths and control. She stopped, closed her eyes, took a deep breath as all the smells enveloped her senses, causing her lose her balance, she reached out for the wall but instead she was caught by a hand. She opened up her eyes to find Remus next to her. She smiled.

"Are alright Ms Granger?" He asked, full well knowing the answer.

"Yes" She said in a low voice so only he could hear. "Just the smell overwhelmed me. I'll be alright. I've got to get used it sometime." She said as she smiled softly as she removed her hand from his arm. "Thank you Professor." She said as she moved into the Great Hall.

Remus could feel Mooney wanting to speak. "Don't" He said telepathically before walking into the Great Hall himself.

After eating a big breakfast; as was recommended by Remus especially this close to the full moon; Hermione headed to her classes for the day and before she knew it she was done for the day. She sat in the library doing her homework before dinner and her meeting with Lupin when she heard Harry and Ron's voices coming from one of the rows of books.

"Ron. You've practically ignored Hermione all day. That's not right. Apologise now. What you said at the Leaky Cauldron was wrong and I don't care if you're worried about her wolf being angry or wanting to attack you. What you said wasn't right and I'm sick of splitting my time between the two of you. So go and do it. Now."

Hermione had sat listening to Harry confront Ron. She picked up her books and went looking for them finding them 6 rows away from her original position.

"Hermione" Said Ron, surprised. He panicked; he was looking for a way out.

"I heard what you said. I know this close to the moon I can be a little unpredictable but the wolf is under control."

Ron looked at Hemione. "I'm sorry for what I said Mione. I didn't mean it. Friends again?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Great" Said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"We were just about to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Are you coming Hermione?"

"I'll meet you there. I'm just going to drop this off in the dormitory."

"Can't you do that after dinner?" Asked Harry,

"No I have a meeting with Professor Lupin." She whispered.

"A meeting with Professor Lupin?" Asked Ron. "What's that all about then.? Is it a wolf thing?" He asked

"No!" whispered Hermione sharply. "Well, yes, sort of. It's just about staying in control close and during the moons that's all."

"Do you want us to go with you Hermione? To the dormitory I mean?" Asked Harry.

"No, no, that's alright. I'll meet you in the Great Hall shortly." She said as she took off quickly dropping her things off in the common room and re- entering the Great Hall 10 minutes later. She walked in, taking a seat next to Harry as Ron sat across from her.

Half an hour later they had all finished up their meals as the plates begun disappearing from the tables. "Well I best be off. Professor Lupin will be waiting for me. I'll see you back in the common room." She said as she got up and made her way down the corridor to his classroom.

 _Meanwhile Remus had excused himself earlier to prepare mentally for Hermione's arrival._

"Mooney" He said. "Come on. I know there, lurking about the in the shadows." He said as he felt the wolf come forth.

Remus smiled. "I do not want hear you when Hermione arrives do you understand." He said to himself.

He could hear Mooney chuckle. "Who am I to deny her if she asks me Remus."

"You will remain in the shadows do you understand?" He said firmly.

"This close to the full moon and the thirst you we feel for her, you think you can control it?" He said slowly.

Remus opened his mouth when he heard the knock at his door. He knew that had to be Hermione. "Enough!" He demanded. "Away with you!" He said to himself as he walked down and opened the door.

"Come in Ms Granger." Said Remus. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now, but I'm finding it so hard to control my anger, it's like the wolf is whole different side of personality. I feel so angry and out of control. It's like the wolf is pushing me to lose control."

"You mustn't allow that to happen Hermione. If the wolf takes you over completely I."

"I know!" She snapped as her wolf took control for split second. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's the wolf." She said embarrassed she had snapped at Remus who took a step towards her and smiled.

"It's okay, the wolf is always inside of you, it's a part of you, you just need to learn to control it. It's two sides of you at war. You need bring the two sides of you together and function as one."

"Now" He said as he took Herimone's hand in his, they both felt the electric shock that he felt before shoot through them, neither of them acknowledging it. "Close your eyes" He said. "Breathe, feel your breath and the calmness course through your body as you inhale and exhale, and relax your hands Hermione.

Hermione was doing her best but all she could smell was Remus's scent, she could feel it envelope her senses. She knew his scent was going to bring her wolf forward, but what she didn't know was Mooney was doing this on purpose.

Hermione's breath and heart rate began to quicken, going back to its normal rate which didn't go unnoticed by Remus. He could feel Mooney wanting to assert himself

Mooney closed the gap between them slightly. "I can hear your heart beat, it's getting faster. Your breath is becoming shallow. Relax for me, relax in to me. Let me envelope you. I want to taste you wolf" Said Mooney.

"Stop it!" He said to Mooney. "Stop this at once!" He said as Remus took back control. He dropped his hands and stared at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ms Granger. I'm not feeling well. You understand. We can do this another time. Can you show yourself out please?" He said as he walked up the stairs and into his private quarters, angry at himself that he had let Mooney out of control.

"Of course Professor." She muttered as she left his classroom and headed back to Gryffindor Tower when the wolf entered her mind.

"You were close to being claimed, human. I could hear him, smell him, the wolf he wanted you until the human took over. Never mind, the full moon is tomorrow and I won't wait much longer I want to taste him, envelope him, claim him they same as I what I know he wants to do to me. Tomorrow Mooney will be mine." Said the wolf

 _ **Bit of a longer chapter guys, remember to please review! Love getting you thoughts.**_

 _ **Next chapter will deal with the full moon!**_


	6. Chapter 6- The Full Moon

Bitten- Chapter 6

 _ **Hey guys. As always just a quick note to say thanks for following and reviewing this story. I always love getting new notifications in my inbox. Keep them coming and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

Hermione tossed and turned throughout the night, her thoughts plagued with nightmares of the night she was bitten and her first transformation. She had remembered to put the silencing and veiling charm around her bed so as no-one would hear or see her struggling as the nightmares invaded her mind.

She woke to the warmth of the sun hitting her pale skin as it shone through the window of Gryffindor Tower. She sat up and stared out of the window by her bed, looking out onto the loch as her mind began to worry about tonight. Tonight was the full moon. She was nervous, nervous about her first transformation at Hogwarts. Nervous about being in the Shrieking Shack with Remus, nervous about him witnessing her transformation.

She knew today was a dangerous day for her to be around anyone, especially Remus, she didn't know if she could control the wolf. She curled got out of bed and knocked on the boy's dormitory looking for Ron and Harry. Neville answered the door.

"Hermione? You looking for Ron or Harry?" He asked behind the slightly ajar door.

"Yes is Harry here?" She asked.

"Harry!" Yelled Neville. "Hermione's here to see you." He said as Harry walked over to greet her.

"Morning." He said as he stood at the door in his stripped pajamas.

"Morning." She replied.

"Uh Harry I'm not feeling too great right now. Do you mind picking up my homework and notes for me?"

"It's because it's the full moon tonight isn't it." He replied softly.

Hermione nodded. "I feel so angry. It feels like I'm standing on the edge and the wolf is lying in wait so it can take me over and if pushed the wolf is going to take over and I can't. I won't risk that."

Harry nodded. "I understand" He said.

Hermione smiled. I'll let you get back to it." She said as Harry closed the door and Hermione headed back to her dormitory and crawled back into bed and fell asleep a few moments after her head hit the pillow.

Hermione had been asleep for what to her seemed like half an hour when in reality it had been over 4 when she heard a voice calling her name repeating the same phrase "It's time. "It's time."

Hermione tossed and turned, mumbled. "No, no, it can't be…I haven't taken…No.." She kept mumbling until a hand touch her shoulder, her eyes flashed open and she pushed herself back away from Parvati Patel who was sitting at her bedside.

"Hermione, are you alright."

Hermione stared at Parvati. "Yes, sorry I'm fine." She said as she rubbed her shoulder subconsciously.

"Um Professor Snape wants to see you. He said to say it's time." She said. "He said to meet him in his office."

Hermione froze when she had said it's time, thinking that she was hearing her wolf. Thankfully it was just Parvati, she nodded and smiled. "Thanks Parvati." She said as she got of bed, she was dressed in track pants and a long sleeved shirt while her hair was left down, wild. She made her way down to the dungeons where Snape's office and the potions lab were located.

As Hermione turned down the corridor that led to Snape's office she picked up a distinct smell, a smell she had smelt before. It was Remus."

"I know you there Professor." She said as she turned around looking for him as her breathing got heavier as she inhaled every part of his delicious scent.

Remus smiled. She really had picked up this up fast, faster than he ever did. He stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

Hermione smiled as she saw him. "Not long to go human." Whispered her wolf.

"Stop it" She quipped as Remus walked towards her.

"Arguing with your wolf?" He queried.

"Hermione nodded. "Ever since this morning, it's like she won't shut up." Said a frustrated Hermione.

Remus chuckled.

"Yes well I'd say she is just excited, she can sense tonight is the full moon."

"Yes, well sometimes I wish she'd keep her thoughts to herself." Said Hermione as she thought about the comments her wolf had made.

Remus smiled and chuckled as they walked towards Snape's classroom. "I know the feeling." He said as he shot her a reassuring smile as they stood in front of Snape's door. Remus knocked after a few seconds Snape opened the door.

"Lupin" He said slowly in the voice Remus had heard many a times before.

"Severus." He greeted as he walked in.

"Ms Granger. Here for your Wolfsbane potion I presume." He drawled. "Yes I heard about your unfortunate accident over the summer. How damaging it must be for you Ms Granger, your perfection..tainted." He said slowly as he eyed her.

Hermione could feel the wolf grow inside of her. "We are not tainted." Said the wolf. "How dare he insult us!"

Hermione gazed locked onto Severus, he watched as she became more and more focused on him, her breathing coming deeper with every breath. Remus stepped in front of Hermione as he tried to break her concentration but all it made her wolf do was re-focus her attention onto him. She smiled.

Meanwhile Lupin was doing his best to move things along.

"Severus, we wouldn't want to keep you away from you're doing." He smiled softly. "Do you have our potion for us?"

Severus stared at Remus. "Yes." He drawled. "Wait here." He said as he turned quickly, the bottom of his robe twirling as he went into his quarters to retrieve it.

Remus turned to Hermione. "Ms Granger. We talked about this you need to stay in control." He said firmly.

Hermione smiled and took a step closer to Remus. "And what if I don't want to stay in control." She whispered.

"You must!" He replied as he himself did his best to remain in control and not let Mooney take over. "Hermione I know you're in there. I need you to find yourself, bring you to the surface and I need you take back control." He said as he looked into her eyes, but all he could see was the wolf.

"Hermione?" She said. "That weak, pathetic, bookworm that clings to her books? The one that doesn't defend herself when insulted? Pathetic girl. She's gone." She said as her hand rested on Remus's chest and she looked up into his eyes, hoping to see Mooney but all she was with was Remus. "Instead you've got me; a powerful, confident, knows what she wants wolf." She said as she smiled seductively.

Remus glanced back knowing Severus would be back at any moment. He knew he had to get Hermione back. He took his hands in hers.

"Mmm, soft hands." She whispered.

 _Severus came out of his room with the two smoking goblets, one in each hand and looked down at the scene that was unfolding in front of him._

"Hermione I need you to focus. I need to close your eyes, breath nice and deeply for me. I know you're in there Hermione. Bring yourself back to the surface." He said softly.

"Bring yourself forth Hermione. "Focus." He said as he watched as her breathing began to get deeper. "That's it, nice and in control. Hermione? Are you back in control of your mind?" He queried.

She nodded yes slowly

"Good. I want you to slowly open your eyes for me. That's it very good." He said as Hermione looked around.

"That was the wolf wasn't it. She took me over completely. I wasn't in control." She said as she began to panic.

"Relax Hermione. It will be alright. We will take the Wolfsbane and everything will alright. It will help keep the wolf at bay."

"Professor" Said Snape causing Remus to turn around. "The Wolfsbane potion for you and Ms Granger." He said as he handed the goblets to them.

Remus drank his first. "Word of warning Ms Granger, it's not the nicest tasting potion, best to drink it all at once." He said

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. She took a breath before sculling down the potion."

"Uhhh" She said as she almost vomiting.

"Well I did tell you it's not the nicest tasting potion." He said as he smiled.

"Thank you Severus." He said as he nodded as he began to show himself and Hermione out.

"Lupin" He said, acknowledging Remus as he turned. "Curious" He thought to himself, thinking as to what he had witness earlier as he headed back up the stairs to his private quarters

Hermione and Lupin walked back along the corridors. "Harry told me earlier that you weren't feeling well. The wolf?" He said

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to risk running into anyone and losing control."

"Wise decision, however you will you learn control if you shut yourself from others around you Ms Granger." He said as he smiled.

"True." She said.

"This is where I must leave you. Will you be alright getting back to Gryffindor Tower?" He asked.

"Yes" She nodded softly.

"Right, well we shall meet near the entrance to the Whomping Willow 30 minutes before the sunsets, which will give us plenty of time before the transformations occur."

Hermione nodded as Remus turned away and headed back to teach his remaining classes of the afternoon.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly and before she knew it was time for Hermione to meet Remus. She threw the covers back, put on her shoes and headed out of dormitory, out passed the students sitting in the Gryffindor common room, including Fred and George Weasley.

"Where are you off to Granger, haven't seen you all day." Said Fred

"Not feeling well. Just going to see Madam Pomfrey." She said as she quickly hustled out before anyone asked anymore questions.

She quickly made her way to the agreed spot and found Remus waiting for her. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Hermione nodded yes nervously.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Whomping Willow. "Immobulus" He said as the tree sat silently. "Come on." He said as he led her down into the willow, along the passage that would lead them to the Shrieking Shack.

They walked silently until they finally reached the shack a few minutes later.

"Where is the new part Dumbledore created for me?" She asked as Remus led her up the stairs off to the side.

Hermione looked as she saw a new maze of rooms that weren't here the last time she had been inside the shack with Harry, Ron, Sirius and Remus.

"Cozy" She muttered as she stepped inside and ran her hands along the cage like door that would soon separate them.

"The moon is coming. Mooney is coming he wants to take control. He wants you." He said as his breathing started to get heavy.

"I know I can feel it. It's like the yearn of wanting to be touched, taken to the edge and not quite achieving satisfaction."

"Hermione" He panted as he approached the door. He quickly grabbed the door and pulled it shut locking Hermione in.

"Remus!" She yelled. "What are you doing?"

"I told him I wouldn't let him claim you Hermione I ahhhh" He yelled as ran in the opposite direction.

"Remus!" She yelled but she got no response. She felt her breathing become shallow. She could feel it coming. She felt it building inside of her as her breathing became more shallow and quicker. Hermione screamed as she felt her skin begin to tear as the wolf became whole." Remus listened; frustrated that there was nothing he could do to help.

Hermione lay on the ground, panting as she became used to her new skin. She looked around looking for Remus, but he was nowhere to be seen. She needed him here and did the only thing she could think of. She howled. Loud.

Remus's ear's immediately peaked at her howl. He ran off in the direction of the howl, sighting Hermione as he turned the corner, he saw her, trapped, behind the confines of the door.

Not being able to speak actual words they used their wolf telepathy to communicate.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, considering everything I suppose" She said as both she and Remus approached the door.

He held his paw to the door as Hermione did the same. Remus was smiling his mind. She didn't deserve this, she was innocent, but a feeling that Remus had not Mooney, Remus, was glad she was here with him.

"Hermione. I must tell you, you may feel the urge; with no humans around to attack, you may feel the urge to attack yourself. If you feel like this I need you to come and find me immediately, howl, communicate telepathically I don't care how you do it. I would never forgive myself if something happened whilst you are here with me. Do you understand?

The wolf nodded. "I understand Remus." She said telepathically.

"Good" He said softly.

Now then you should explore, get used to this body." Said Remus. "Remember to call out if you need me." He said as he watched as Hermione turned to walk away from him, much to her disappointment. She trotted up the stairs into the new parts of the Shrieking Shack; she went from room to room, down the long hallways until she reached then heavy metal doors, blocking her from Remus. She felt like a caged animal as he put her paw up to the door slamming it in frustration. Remus heard the bang and began looking for Hermione.

"Hermione" She said as she felt Remus's voice in her head. "I heard the bang, are you alright?" He asked concerned. "Where are you?"

"Why does that matter? It's not like you can help me anyway. I'm locked up in this cage!" She said frustrated as she banged her paw on the cage door.

"Hermione! Stop! I can help you Hermione. Stay where you are." Ordered Remus as he closed his eyes, trying to sense her presence. He inhaled, sensing her smell and began to walk towards the smell, after walking through a few rooms and down the long corridor he saw Hermione stuck behind the gate. He couldn't see her stuck behind the door that to him reminded him of a cage.

He looked at her and motioned her to get back.

"What are you doing? Remus?"

"Stay back" He said as he charged the door and whimpered as he re-bounded off it.

"Remus! No! She yelled in her mind.

"Stay back" He warned, he prepared to charge the door again.

"No, no, don't, not for me. Don't hurt yourself for me." She whispered telepathically as she lay down and extended her paw through one of the spaces in the door.

Remus panted and blinked as he looked down at the other wolf's paw, Hermione's paw. He approached her cautiously and lay down as he placed his paw onto hers. He felt a feeling of happiness overwhelm him as he laid with her a position they would both keep until the sun rose the next morning.

 _ **Hey guys! Thanks for much for following this story so far. Please, please review. Would love to know what you think! Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Morning After

Chapter 7

 _ **Hey Guys, Hope you liked the chapter with the full moon. Here is the morning after chapter. What will happen when Remus and Hermione transform back in the morning and awkwardness that ensued and how it affects their future relationship.**_

Remus awoke still in wolf form as the sun began to rise. Although he couldn't see it, his body had a familiar feeling of getting its self ready to shift back into his human form. He looked over and noticed neither himself or Hermione hadn't moved since they had laid down to rest the night before. Remus's hand was still placed over Hermione's when they both began to transform back into their naked human forms.

To his surprise as their hands transformed back Hermione looped her fingers around Remus's. He felt her squeeze his hand, hard as the wolf dissipated and her human form replaced it. Hermione breathed heavy as she refocused herself.

"Hermione" He whispered. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned, their hands still connected.

"Yes" She trembled. "I just. Well my bodies been ripped apart hasn't it." She said as she winced as she moved, which didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"Did you hurt yourself last night?" He asked, concerned.

"No. Just sore" She smiled as she slowly untangled her fingers from Remus's. "I guess I'm still getting used to the transformations that's all." She said. "Can't except to turn into a wolf and not be sore afterwards." She said distractedly as she looked for her clothes.

"Are you looking for something?" He queried.

"Yes, my clothes. You haven't seen them have you?"

Remus smiled. "I'd say they are gone Hermione. When your body transformed it ripped the clothes as well."

"Well, what do I do now? I can't exactly walk back up to Hogwarts naked now can I?"

Remus chuckled. "I keep a spare set here in the Shrieking Shack in case of accidents."

"Accidents?" She asked.

"Yes accidents. In case I don't remove my clothes before the transformation. Lucky for you I managed to do that, so my spare set is yours." He smiled, before he muttered a summoning spell as Hermione saw the clothes flying towards her.

"Thank you" She smiled as she held up the pants and shirt.

"Might be a little too big for me?" She said as she muttered a quick shrinking spell. She held out the top in front of her and stared at Remus

"Uh Remus, I was going to get dressed do you mind uh well closing your eyes.

"Sorry uh sure." He flustered as he closed his eyes, as Hermione began to dress in the clothes Remus gave her. Hermione didn't mean to but she glanced over to Remus who was still naked on the floor. She felt her eyes wander down Remus's body as she pulled his shirt over her head, inhaling Remus's smell as his shirt slipped easily over her. She saw the scars spread down his back and over his sides. Even though she could see the wear and tear on his body he was still good shape. She thought as she pulled on the pants he had given her.

"Done" She said as Remus opened his eyes to find her standing there in his slightly shrunk shirt and pants.

Realising Remus was still naked. She quickly averted her eyes. "I'll uh turn around while you dress." She said as she quickly turned. Remus stood up as he grabbed the pair of pants that were off to his side and began to pull them on.

Most of the time he had seen Hermione in Hogwarts robes, completely shapeless, but nothing about her was shapeless now. His eyes glanced over her. He saw how his shrunken shirt and pants gripped to her in all the right places, accentuating what she had. Remus slipped his shirt over his head. "Done." He said as she opened her eyes.

"Are you ready to head back to the castle?" He asked.

"Yes, just slowly, I'm still a little sore." She said as she struggled to walk using the walls as support.

"Here let me help you." He said as he slipped his hand around her waist, her body trembled at his touch as he tried to steady her as their eyes met.

"Remus" she breathed as their eyes remained transfixed.

"Hermione I…"He said as he looked into her eyes. "I'm your teacher, we can't, it not." He said as breathing became shallower with each breath.

"Right?" She said finishing his sentence. "Proffes… Remus.

"Has anything that's happened between us _felt_ wrong?" She said not breaking eye contact.

"No, but you're my student Hermione, not to mention the age gap." He said as he broke eye contact with her and the continued to move forward back down the tunnel and stairs that led back towards the direction of Hogwarts.

"I don't care about that Remus." She said as she stopped. "I need to stop for a minute." She said as she lowered herself down onto one of the stairs. "I've always liked you Remus, since the first time I saw you at Hogwarts."

Remus sat beside her, looking at her surprised. "Hermione." He said softly.

"I know what I want I want Remus." She said as she looked at him. "I want you" (Hermione paused). "This is me talking not the wolf. Me."

Hermione I…."

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but before you make excuses. I need you to hear me out."

Remus stared at her. "Go on."

"I've always like you Remus" She repeated. "Ever since third year. You're a kind heartened, handsome man who is willing to do anything for the people he cares about. You can't use the fact that you're a werewolf who turns into a beast when the full moon appears with me."

Remus smiled softly, chuckling as Hermione did the same.

"I was reading up on werewolf lore whilst in the library and the attraction that my wolf has for you. It can't be generated without some kind of feeling from the human part of me." She said as she looked down and pause, "I know you feel the same. I've felt that pull. The wolf is only acting what was deep inside me and I know it's locked down deep inside you too."

Remus took a beat and turned to look at her. "Hermione, what I feel…I promised I wouldn't act on. I told myself, Dumbledore that I would never act on anything. For goodness sake you are my student! 20 years younger than I" He said as she got up, frustrated.

"Remus!" She said firmly. "What do you want?" She asked as pulled herself up as she moved towards him

"What do _you_ want Remus? You" She repeated. "Be honest with yourself.

Remus paused as he looked at the young girl in front of him. He knew of the werewolf lore to which Hermione referenced. He knew there couldn't be feelings between their wolves if there were no feelings between their human sides.

Remus struggled to find words. "I…want…you Hermione. But I.."

"No, no, no. Not but's." She said as she caressed his face and smiled.

Remus smiled and nodded as he closed his eyes, feeling the softness of her palm against his rough skin.

"We best be getting back to the castle." He said as he wrapped his hand back around her waist, causing to her smile as they walked back up the hill towards the castle. Remus smiled. "This is the best full moon I've had in a long time." He thought to himself as they headed up towards the hospital wing.

 _ **Hey Guys, as always thanks for following. Please review, good, bad or ugly I'm open to all. Love getting your feedback and new notifications.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - True Feelings

Bitten- Chapter 8

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you all still like the story so far. Remember I love getting your feedback and your reviews, including the good, the bad and the ugly. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

 _ **Just so you know this is a bit AU. Remus, Severus and Dumbledore are alive and didn't die before or during the final battle. Hermione is of age in this fanfiction.**_

As Remus and Hermione made their way to the hospital wing Remus was reflecting on what had eventuated with the young witch in his charge. He stopped short of the hospital wing and turned to Hermione.

"Is something wrong Remus?" She asked. Remus felt a warmth riddle through him as her hand touched his chest.

He looked around making sure no one else was in ear shot before he began speaking, but before he could speak Hermione interrupted him.

"Are you having second thoughts about me? About what happened? About what I confessed?" She asked, worried about the answer.

Remus looked at her and smiled softly, putting her at ease. He did have feelings for the young witch, but he also had his doubts and worries at the same time.

Remus paused, smiling softly. "I do feel something for you. But I have some reservations, one's that I couldn't express earlier." He said as he looked at her.

Hermione got embarrassed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stop you from explaining (Hermione paused) before."

"It's alright." He said as he shot her a reassuring smile. "We'll have a chance to talk later, but for now we both need our rest. We need to get to the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey has some Pepper Up Potion, Vitamix Potion. It will help with the recovery." He said as they arrived at the hospital wing Remus opened the door to find Madam Pomfrey going about her duties.

She spotted Remus and Hermione a few seconds later.

"Ah Remus, Ms Granger. Come in, come in." She said ushering them towards to empty cots and brought over their potions.

"Drink up, drink up." She said quickly as Remus picked up the potions and swallowed them one by one straight after one another without any hesitation whilst Hermione sniffed the funny smelling potion.

Noticing that Hermione wasn't drinking the potion Madam Pomfrey turned to her asked. "What are waiting for Ms Granger? Drink Up." She said as Remus readied himself to walk out.

"Remus? Where do you think you're going?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Back to my quarters to rest Poppy as I do after each full moon." He said.

"Stop right there Remus. You need to be checked for injuries. Back to the cot" She said sternly

"Poppy honestly I am fine; you need to be checking on Ms Granger. She needs you more than I."

"Remus!" She said sternly. "Must we have the same conversation over and over each month? Sit down whilst I check you and while I am doing that Ms Granger can consume her potions." She said.

Remus felt he was 5 years old again after being told off by Madam Pomfrey as he walked back over to the cot and sat down as the medi-witch came up on the left side of the cot.

"Lay back Remus, this won't take a minute." She said as she pulled out her wand and uttered a charm under her breath and placed her wand over Remus and worked her way down his body finishing at his feet.

"There all done." She said simply. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Said the older witch

Remus smiled. "Am I free to head back to my quarters Poppy?"

Poppy nodded. "I'll have some pepper up and vitamix potion delivered to you later today Remus. In the meantime, rest." She said as she turned her attention to Hermione who was finishing off the rest of her potions.

Remus's eyes connected with Hermione's as he walked passed her cot watching as Madam Pomfrey checked her over. Hermione smiled softly as he did her as he left the hospital wing and headed straight to his quarters to rest.

As he made his way to his quarters he began going over the events of the previous night and this morning. _Had she really had a crush on him since third year? The age gap, he was more than 20 years her senior, but she didn't seem perturbed by it, what would other people think, he was old enough to be her father, but in the last few years she had grown up beyond her years, a lot more mature than other witches her age and far more intelligent as well. Remus knew that he felt a connection towards her, he had already admitted that. They had grown closer over the years more so, since she had been bitten, when he was with her, everything felt right, comfortable, he felt more connected with her than he had with anyone else. He smiled as he laid his head down to rest with images of Hermione as he closed his eyes to sleep._

As this was Hermione's first transformation at Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey insisted that she stayed in the hospital wing. Hermione had tried to argue but the matron was having none of in and had forbid her for leaving, insisting that she rest.

Hermione spent the morning trying to rest and relax, but her mind was too worried about the classes she was missing. At lunch she received another pepper up and Vitamix potion and was starting to feel better. She decided to ask Madam Pomfrey if she could atleast go back to the dormitory to rest.

Hermione finished the last of her pepper up potion when Madam Pomfrey came by.

"Excuse Madam Pomfrey I don't mean to bother you but I am feeling much better and I don't feel like I can rest here with the hustle and bustle. Would it be okay if I head back to my dormitory?"

Madam Pomfrey stared at her at her for a few moments before replying.

"You will go straight to Gryffindor Tower Ms Granger and remain there. No classes, you need to rest." She said.

Hermione nodded. "Wait here. I will have someone escort you back to the dormitories." Said Poppy as she turned to the one of the portraits and said to a young female nurse "Please escort Ms Granger back to Gryffindor Tower and ensure she remains there." The young nurse in the picture nodded as Hermione slid out of the bed and made her way out of the hospital wing and back to her dormitory with the nurse following her the whole way.

She crawled into bed and tried to get some rest, but the pepper up potion had done its job and she was finding it hard to relax, especially with everything else going on in her mind, between missing classes and what was happening between her and Remus. She eventually managed to fall asleep about 40 minutes later, sleeping until late in the afternoon.

Hermione had started to stir as classes had ended for the day and common room in the dormitory became louder and louder, causing her to wake. She pulled a sweater on over her shirt and slid her feet into her ugg boots that were waiting by her bed and headed down to the common room to find Ron and Harry chatting away to George. She walked over to them, catching Harry's eye as she did.

"Hermione! Hey, how are feeling?" He asked

"I'm feeling a little better thanks." She said as she smiled as Ron walked over joining Harry.

"We picked up all your homework. We've got it in our dormitory." Said Ron.

"Thanks." She replied and smiled softly.

"So uh how did everything go?" Asked Ron

Hermione peered over her Ron's shoulder making sure George wasn't listening in.

"Umm" She said as she tilted her head, indicating they should move away from prying ears.

"It was fine." She said not really wanting to talk about it.

"Do you remember what happened?" Asked Harry cautiously.

"Yes, but I don't really want to talk about it Harry."

"No, no, of course, sorry." He said as he apologized.

"It's alright." She said as she smiled softly. "Do you mind if we take a walk. I could do with some fresh air, been couped up all day."

"Yeah sure. We can take a walk before dinner." Said Ron as they headed out into the grounds.

 _Meanwhile Remus had awoken; he sat up to find a pepper up potion on his bedside table. He got out of bed, put on his jacket and picked up the potion and swallowed it in one mouthful. He checked the time, noticing he still had some time before dinner he headed out onto the grounds for some fresh air._

Hermione, Ron and Harry had been walking along the lake side near the loch when they spotted Remus.

"Professor?" Said Harry as he came upon them.

"Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione." He said as he acknowledged them. He knew this may be one of the only chances he had to speak with her alone without raising suspicion. "Would you both mind if I had a word with Ms Granger alone."

"Sure" Said Harry as Ron nodded. "We'll see you at dinner." He said as they headed off back towards the castle.

"I see Poppy let you out of the hospital wing." He commented as they walked along the loch.

Hermione smiled. "After some persuasion." She said.

Remus chuckled. "I have no doubt about that." He said as they walked.

"I don't mean to push you at all, but do you wish to talk about your (Hermione paused) reservations?" She asked.

"Mmmm." He said softly. "Well for one is the age gap Hermione I am almost 20 years your senior."

"Remus you know I don't care about that. I love you as a person, you're age doesn't matter to me."

"You're not concerned about what others will say, the perception. I'm old enough to be your father." He exclaimed.

"I doesn't matter to me what others think Remus. It's none of their business. You have the right to do what makes you happy. As do I" She said as she smiled softly at him.

"You're so young Hermione. Do you really want to be tied down too an old poor werewolf for the rest of your life." He said.

Hermione walked around in front of him stopping in his tracks. "Yes" She said simply as she looked at him. Hermione took his hands in hers

"Remus, what we've been through in the last year and through the battle. Tomorrow for any of us wasn't guaranteed. I lost people I care about, you did too. I was so worried about Voldemort and Death Eaters and it when we lost people we loved and I don't necessarily mean romantically Remus, our friends, our family. I realized time is off the essence we don't know if we have 1 more minute on this earth or 1 year I don't want to waste anymore time." She said as she looked at him.

Remus smiled at her. He knew she was right. He listened as she continued to speak.

"Our family, friends, the people that matter to us, it won't matter to them as long as we're happy."

"I am yours Remus completely, wholly, yours there never has been and there never will be anyone else."

Remus smiled as he interlinked their fingers causing her to smile.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? Once I have you, Mooney will mark you as mine, ours. We won't be able to let you go."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I don't want to be let go by you Remus." She said as they walked hand in hand back to the castle.

 _ **Next chapter will deal with Remus and Hermione getting intimate and what happens when the animal takes over.**_

 _ **Remember guys, please review, love getting your feedback!**_


	9. Chapter 9 - The Cottage

Bitten

 _ **Hey Guys! This chapter is a little bit sexy with Remus and Hermione and their wolves getting sexy! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Thanks as always for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Remember to please review. I always love getting your feedback! Keep the reviews coming!**_

Remus and Hermione walked hand in hand back up towards the Castle.

"You know that there is going be people that do not agree with (Remus paused) this."

Hermione stopped, stepped in front of Remus and smiled. "I don't really care what others think Remus, it's none of their business and the people who love and care about us just want us to be happy." She said

Remus smiled and nodded. "Come on, we're going to be late to dinner." He said as the continued on with their walk to the castle hand in hand arriving soon after.

Remus looked at Hermione. "We should (Remus paused) uncouple" He said as he looked down at their interlocked hands, "at least until we tell Dumbledore, the others."

Hermione nodded in agreement "Yes, your right" She replied as they unlocked their hands as they walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall with Hermione spotting Ron and Harry, she walked up to them and joined them while Remus headed to the staff table as the food began to appear and everyone started to tuck into their meal.

"Hermione, everything alright?"

"Yes"

"What did Lupin want?" Asked Ron

"He was just seeing how I was doing after the (Hermione looked around and lowered her voice) event."

"How _are_ you feeling?" Asked Harry

"Better than earlier." She replied and she smiled softly "And very hungry" She chuckled and she dug into the feast.

The rest of the term went quickly, with Hermione and Remus spending the remaining full moons together in the Shrieking Shack until the Christmas Break arrived. Both feeling more alive and connected to each other the more time they spent together.

Hermione and Remus were walking down by the loch, enjoying one of the few moments they got that they could be alone without any interruptions from prying eyes and ears.

"What are your plans for the break?" Asked Remus. He had wanted to ask Hermione home for the holiday.

"Uh well my family is holidaying in Spain. I had planned to just remain here at Hogwarts. Why?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would consider spending the holidays with me at my cottage in Yorkshire."

Hermione smiled. "I would love to." She replied.

Remus smiled. "Excellent. We shall leave tomorrow after classes finish for the term."

Hermione nodded. "Where shall we meet?" She asked.

"We can meet in my classroom and we can floo from my quarters. " He said as they continued their walk.

The next morning came around quickly and Hermione went to breakfast with Harry and Ron. "So do you have any plans for the holidays Hermione?" Asked Ron

"Well my parents are holidaying in Spain. I'll be staying with a friend."

"What about you two?" She asked.

"We're going to visit Charlie in Romania. Haven't seen him for a while will be good to catch up."

"That's lovely" She said as she smiled as her eyes and thoughts went to Remus. They finished up breakfast 20 minutes later and proceeded onto their classes for the day.

Hermione thought back to breakfast and why she didn't just tell Harry and Ron she was spending the break with Remus. Would they have been mad? Confused? It didn't matter right now. She had the whole break to develop her relationship with Remus and then when she was sure of everything then she'd tell them.

The rest of day went quickly and Hermione had wished Ron and Harry safe travels while she picked up her trunk and headed to Remus's classroom and knocked on his quarters door.

"Come in Hermione" He replied through the door.

She walked in to see him packing the last of his things. "There done" He said as he as closed the final suitcase. She walked over as they shrunk down their luggage. Remus look her hand as they interlaced their fingers and stepped into the Floo as Remus spoke his address as Hermione held on tight, they flooed to his cottage arriving moments later.

Hermione stepped out of the Floo, placed her shrunken bag on the floor and looked around.

"I know it's not much." Said Remus from behind her.

"I think it's fantastic." She said as she looked around as she smiled, she could see Remus's personal touch all throughout the living room.

Remus smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he moved to the kitchen. "Tea?" He queried.

Hermione nodded as she felt her wolf come forth. She had been dealing with her wolf on and off for the remainder of term, but she had learnt to control her, it had been easier with other students around, but now she was with Remus alone. She didn't want to have to pretend anymore.

She watched Remus as he stood making their tea and smiled. She walked up and leant against the counter facing him from the side, she placed her hand onto his. Remus stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. His hand moved to her cheek, caressing it with his soft hands. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the softness of his touch. Both could hear nothing but their breathing as they let the moment take them over. Hermione opened her eyes to find Remus smiling at her, their eyes locked, their breathing becoming shallow. Her hand reached up, finding the scars on his cheek, as she ran her fingers over them Remus closed his eyes wanting to let her touch envelope him. He smiled; he had always felt so alone, he had never felt love, connection like this before.

Without taking his hand away from her cheek he lent down and kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes as she enjoyed the long time coming moment. She smiled softly before returning his kiss.

Both could sense the wolf's in the back of their minds, lingering, waiting for the perfect moment to assert themselves.

Remus and Hermione broke their kiss as Hermione was slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, finally removing it.

"Hermione?" He said as his breathing started to increase. Remus knew what was coming. Mooney was coming.

She ran her hands down over his bare chest, taking note of the numerous scars. Remus felt the softness of Hermione's lips connect with his skin. He moaned as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her soft touch on his rough skin. He felt Mooney began to come forth in his mind.

 _I see you finally gave in Remus, to your desires, you wants (pause), your needs. She is a pretty little witch. We must take her Remus. She wants it, She is aching for us I can feel it. Take her, make her mine, make her ours Remus._

"Mooney" Whispered Remus breathlessly. "Mooney" He repeated

Hermione stopped kissing him, but kept her hands tracing over his torso. "Did you say Mooney? Remus?" She said as she looked up at him. Remus smiled and growled lowly as she grabbed her neck and pulled her into him, kissing her with more passion than she had ever seen him exhibit since he had known her. Without removing his hand from her neck, he continued to kiss her, causing her breathing to become shallower, as she moaned each time his lips connected with her skin. He used his other hand to undo the buttons on shirt, soon removing it and throwing it off to the side, leaving her in her black lace bra. He turned and in one move without breaking contact he pushed her up against the wall, hard.

Hermione could feel her wolf coming through. _It's about time human, I knew would give in, give in to the wolf human, let him take you, let Mooney take you. He wants you, I can feel it, let him fill you up, let him taste you."_

"Do shut up!" She said as she felt the wolf start to take over. He breathing became faster, more erratic as she felt Remus's body push onto hers. She moaned as his kisses led down from her neck, he pushed down the straps on her bra as he reached around unclipping it with no effort at all he pushed it off letting it fall to the ground.

Hermione's breath quickened with each touch, she closed her eyes as his mouth enveloped her nipple, sucking hard on one nipple while tweaking the other.

Hermione was becoming more lost in him, in herself as she let the wolf take more control. Her eyes snapped open, she grabbed Remus's head and pulled him up to her and pulled his lips to hers as she pushed herself into him. Hermione's hands quickly found their way to Remus's belt, quickly unbuckling his belt, button and zipper and pushed down his pants and underwear. She broke the kiss and smiled as his member came into view.

Hermione was letting the wolf take her over further and further. She licked her lips not taking her eyes off him.

Without saying a word Remus took Hermione by her waist and turned her hard so that she facing the wall. Remus pulled down her underwear and pushed up her skirt.

He bit down on her shoulder over where she had been bitten by the wolf.

"He's marking me." She thought.

"You're mine, only mine" He panted as he withdrew his hand from her waist as he let it let it slip in between her legs, slowly tracing her lips. Hermione shuddered as his fingers lightly teased her. Her breath became shallow as Remus's lips, Mooney's lips continued to kiss her bite, mark her for his.

"Please" She whimpered as he hands continued to trace her lips as his other hand went to her nipples, pulling tweaking them.

"Tell me what you want." He said as he smirked as he continued to tease her careful to not break any contact with her wanting body

Hermione's eyes rolled back as she closed her eyes, experiencing the pleasure that he was giving her.

"I want...(She panted) I...need...you...inside...me" She whispered.

Remus slowly slipped a finger inside of her. Hermione moaned deeply as she tried to move her hand to her help get some release but Remus was having none of it. Remus's hand moved from her breasts to her wrist stopping her immediately, he leant into her ear.

"I didn't hear you witch, tell...me...what...you..."

"I want you inside me." She said loud enough for him to hear.

Mooney smirked, with a glint in his eye. He pushed her up against the wall as he slid into her. He groaned. "Ohhhh, so wet, so...tight" He panted as he grabbed her hands and put them against the wall, interlocking their fingers as he slid in and out of her slow at first and then faster and faster. Hermione moaning his name with each thrust. Remus tightened his grip on her hands.

As Remus continued to drive into her, her breathing became faster and faster, both of them moaning. "Remus" She said breathless. I...can't...hold...I need to...Ohhhhh." She screamed as Remus continued to thrust into her, her body began to tremble as she felt Remus unload into her. He slid out of her as he pushed her hard into the wall as his hands roamed her body as they both came down from the orgasms.

She turned to face him. "That was amazing." She said still trying to catch her breath as the wolf slowly faded back in the background as Mooney did the same for Remus.

"Hermione, I..."

Hermione kissed him. "No, don't you dare apologise." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're not done" She smirked.

Remus smiled as he led her to the bedroom.

 _ **Please, please review guys! Let me know what you think! I always love getting new reviews and faves and follows notifications in my inbox. Keep em coming!**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Intentions Revealed

Bitten Chapter 10

 _ **Hey Guys, as always just a reminder if you read the story or chapter and like it, I would love it if you could read a review. I love getting your feedback!**_

Hermione collapsed ontop of Remus's scarred chest after he had driven her to another shattering orgasm. He slipped out of her as Hermione hopped off him and curled up into Remus's side, covered in sweat from their time together. He placed a kiss on the young witch's temple as he pulled her into him as he wrapped his hand her as her had laid on his chest.

"Remus, you are…that…was…just incredible." She said breathlessly as she enjoyed his presence next to her.

"You are just amazing Hermione, so incredibly amazing." He said as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Mmmm, I wish we didn't have to leave this bed." She said as her eyes fluttered.

Remus chuckled. "I know, I know and for now we don't have too." He said as she began to fall asleep in his arms.

As each day went past they would take trips out to the country side, to the library, trips into the wizarding towns nearby and trips to the bedroom much to both of their delights and had soon settled into being a couple who felt like they'd been together for years and not months.

One morning late into the holiday break Remus and Hermione were eating breakfast at the table when she heard the squawk of an owl.

They peered out the window and saw the Weasley's owl Errol flying towards them.

"Are you expecting mail from the Weasley's?" Asked Remus

"No. Why?" She replied as she read the Daily Prophet.

"Well it looks like Errol as got something for us" He replied.

"I'd say that would be for you Remus. The Weasley's don't even know I'm here."

"You didn't tell Ron or Harry where you were going?" He asked, surprised.

"No, well I told them my folks are holidaying in Spain and that I'd be staying with a friend and besides they were visiting Charlie in Romania and it's not like I've heard anything from them over the holidays."

Remus chuckled. "Well love, it would probably help if they knew where to send the letter too."

Hermione shot Remus a look as Errol crash landed onto the table with a letter from Molly.

 _Remus_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Harry and Ron are back from visiting Charlie in Romania and we are having one big family dinner and reunion at The Burrow tomorrow evening_

 _I was also looking to invite Hermione, but the boys didn't ask where she was staying over the break, they just mentioned a friends place, how silly of them, you think they would ask._

 _Anyway if you see or hear or know how to get in touch with Hermione will you tell her she is more than welcome and to come tomorrow evening 6pm_

 _We would all love to see you there, please send your reply back with Errol_

 _PS- I have also invited Sirius but we both know that, that man has never been on time for anything in his life. Would you be so kind as to pick him up on the way through?_

 _Cheers_

 _Molly_

Remus read the message and looked at Hermione. "Message from Molly inviting me, well us to the family gathering tomorrow evening." He said

"Us?" She said as she put down the paper. "How could Molly know I'm here? I didn't tell anyone where I was going unless Ron told her about my lycanthropy, which is specifically told him not to." She said as she started to panic. Remus walked over to her and pulled her into him, causing her to relax slightly.

"It's alright. She only asked if I saw you, she doesn't know you here. If you like I can tell her we ran into each other in Muggle London and invited you to stay until the end of the holidays. How does that sound?" He asked as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione nodded "Yes that sounds fine." She replied as Remus looked down at her smiled.

"Good." He said as he pulled out a bit of parchment and quill and penned his reply to Molly.

 _Molly_

 _Lovely to hear from you._

 _I of course would be delighted to come tomorrow._

 _As for Hermione, we ran into each in other in Muggle London about a week ago and she's been staying with me out in Yorkshire._

 _As for Sirius, I completely understand Hermione and I will Floo to Grimmauld Place and then onto The Burrow._

 _Remus_

Remus let Hermione re-read the parchment, giving it her approval before sending their response back to The Burrow will Errol as they resumed their breakfast.

Hermione put down the paper and looked at Remus and smiled. "I think we should tell them tomorrow. About everything" She said simply.

Remus put down his cup of tea. "Are you sure?" He said double checking.

Hermione nodded slowly as she covered his hand with hers. "They are my family, our family Remus, they love us and support us and want us to be happy and if they can't accept that then I don't want them in my life." She said.

"Our lives." He whispered as he smiled at her.

Remus got up from the table and walked towards the fire place.

"Going somewhere?" She asked as she washed up the pans and plates from Breakfast.

"Just flooing over to Sirius's to let him to be ready for tomorrow and I'd promise I'd call in and visit him" He said.

"No problem. I've got some reading and the like to catch up on here anyway. Tell Sirius I said Hi when you see him." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him as he stepped into the Floo and yelled Grimmauld Place and in an instant he was gone, re-appearing moments later in Grimmauld Place.

He stepped out of the Floo and into Grimmauld Place. "Sirius? It's Remus. Are you here? Are you up?" He said as he walked down the hallway.

"Stop yelling Remus, especially before the first coffee of the day." Came Sirius's voice from up the stairs.

"Why are you here so early Remus?" He asked as they walked down the long hallway.

"It's good to see you too Padfoot." Said Remus causing Sirius to smile and hug him.

Sirius conjured up a cup of tea for Remus and a coffee for himself and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" He asked

"Well four things actually. One is to remind you about the gathering at The Burrow tomorrow evening. "

"Molly asked you to remind me, didn't she?" He said as he took a sip of his coffee, one of the only muggle drinks he drank."

"Yes and she also asked me to stop by tomorrow and pick you up."

Sirius smirked. "Okay and the second thing." He asked as he looked at Remus, who was now looking nervous.

"Mooney, you alright? You look like you've just seen Peeves."

"I've been seeing Hermione." He blurted out, scared of what Sirius's reaction would be.

"As in Hermione Granger? Harry's friend?" He confirmed

Remus nodded slowly still unsure of Sirius's reaction, but he began to feel slightly at ease as he saw him start to smile.

"Well, it's about time. I always thought you two would make a good couple." He said as Remus stared at him in disbelief.

"What!" Exclaimed Sirius. "It's true. You deserve to be happy old friend, we both do and as long as she makes you happy I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Padfoot. I am happy, you have no idea how happy makes me." He said with a smile relieved he had accepted them.

"Oh I do Mooney, because you haven't stopped smiling since you arrived." He said.

Remus chuckled. "Ah listen she plans on telling everyone tomorrow but there is something that I thought you should know first."

Sirius suddenly got a serious expression on his face. "What did you do Remus? I know we are friends but if you hurt her…"

"Merlin's beard Sirius nothing like. I love her, she's my mate. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Alright, well what's going on, out with it Remus."

Remus took a deep breath. "Hermione was bit over the summer Sirius."

"Bit as in by a werewolf?" Merlins's beard." He said shocked as Remus nodded.

"Poor girl" Said Sirius.

"I take it you have been helping her then, with the transformations and helping her through and clearly grown close."

"Sirius!" He said as he pulled him up.

"You're forgetting I know about werewolf lore Remus, the attraction between your human sides and your wolf sides. We both know that there has to be attraction between your human sides and your wolves.

"She perused me." Said Remus softly as he smiled.

"Really?" Said a surprised Sirius. "I would not have expected that."

Remus chuckled. "I uh definitely wasn't expecting that, but Mooney seemed to be most receptive to her."

"I can't imagine why he wouldn't be." Smirked Sirius.

"Sirius" He warned as he growled softly

Sirius chuckled. "Relax Mooney. I know better than to go after what is yours." He said. "Anyway you mentioned you had 4 things to ask me Mooney what was the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"Well after the war, Hermione I were talking and we know that nothing was guaranteed we didn't know whether we are going to be here tomorrow or not and we were talking about not wasting anymore time and.."

"You dove in so speak eh Mooney." Said Sirius cheekily.

"Sirius!" He exclaimed.

Sirius sat and smirked at Remus. "Sorry, you were saying." He said as he waved his hand indicating Remus had the floor.

"Well, I love Hermione and I want to ask her to marry me tomorrow at The Burrow in front of our friends and family."

Sirius smiled as he got up and pulled Remus into a congratulatory hug. "Congratulations Mooney." He said.

"She hasn't said yes yet Sirius." He said.

"Don't worry Mooney I'm sure she will." He said as they sat back down at the table and continued chatting.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Remember to please review guys! Let me know what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Announcements

Bitten Chapter 11

 _ **Hey Guys, as always thanks for the reviews and follows! I love getting new notifications in my inbox. Keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

Remus arrived back to the cottage to find Hermione in the same position she was in when he left.

"Must be an interesting book, it looks like you haven't moved since I left." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

Hermione smiled. "It was." She said as she put her book down and stood up to face him.

"Well sorry to interrupt." He said cheekily.

"I would welcome an interruption from you anytime" She said as she walked past him towards the kitchen, smirking as she did.

Remus smiled and reached out and pulled her back into him as his travelled over her body, finding the buttons on her shirt, undoing them one by one as he kissed her neck.

"How about right now?" He said in between his kisses as he undid the last button on her shirt causing it to fall open as his ran over her lace covered breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers as he did.

Hermione moaned as Remus smirked. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He said as he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, yes, right now is good." She said as she turned to face him, undoing his buttons, kissing each bit of revealed skin as she did. Remus eyes rolled back as he got the full experience of her touch as he felt her hands ran over his torso as she removed his shirt.

Her lips trailed down his scarred body, reaching the belt buckle on his pants. As she moved her hands to undo them Hermione felt Remus's hand on hers. She looked up to find him shaking head and motioned her back up.

"Bedroom" He whispered as she watched her walk down the hall with Remus following, watching as she removed her shirt and bra, teasing him as she entered the bedroom with Remus following close behind her. She lay back on the bed as Remus was on her within seconds. Hermione moaned as Remus took one of her nipples into her mouth as his hand massaged her other breast. He kissed down her stomach kissing each of her scars as he did. He hooked his hands onto her pants and underwear pulling them off in one go. He could feel the heat radiating from her and smiled. Hermione felt his lips press against her creamy thighs. Hermione moaned as each kiss reached closer to her centre. She reached down and ran her hand through Remus's hair guiding him into her. Hermione moaned as her back arched as his lips connected with her.

Remus worked his tongue inside her as he felt Hermione tighten the grip on his head as she moaned. "Please...don't...stop...more...more...please...I ...can't hold...on...I...Ohhhh" She said as Remus found her sweet spot, teasing it with his tongue. "I...ohhhhh...yes...yes...right...Ahhhh...YES!" She screamed. As she came down from her pleasure she looked down to see Remus kissing his way up her body as he nuzzled into her neck.

Remus quickly flipped them so that Hermione was straddling him much to her delight. She ran her hands over him, finding his way down his engorged member and quickly undid his belt, button and zipper and ridded him of his pants and underwear. She smiled as she used her hand to guide him into her, moaning as he entered her placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself he started to move in and out of her, fast and faster as their breathing became laboured. Remus pulled her down onto him as he bit into her shoulder as he felt Hermione tremble as he picked up his pace. "Ohhhhhh Remus..." She stuttered. "Please...more...I'm...gonna...com..." She said struggling to get the words out as they came. Hermione collapsed onto Remus as she kissed his chest, his scars as he slid out of her as she curled in next to him as they both struggled to regain their breath.

"Wow, that was...wow." She said.

"It's the full moon, it heightens everything." He said breathlessly. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands to myself tomorrow." He said

"Who says I want you to?" She smirked as he hand trickled down his torso.

Remus smirked. "Are you trying to tempt me Ms Granger?" Knowing full well what she was doing.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She said as she licked her lips.

Remus was ontop of her now. "That could be dangerous, especially with the full moon coming. Mooney is going to want to take over, take you. Do you like a little danger?" He asked with a smirk.

Hermione chuckled and smiled, nodding slightly as Remus kissed her hard as he felt Remus's touch over her body before everything went dark.

 _Hermione awoke in Remus's arms. "What happened?" She thought as she looked down at her body. She had fresh bite and scratch marks. She had started to panic and begun to wake Remus._

"Remus, wake up." She said as she nudged him.

"What's going on love?" He asked as he tried to snuggle into her.

"Remus wake up. Come on!" She said with a tone of urgency.

Remus opened his eyes and saw the fresh bites not only on Hermione's body, but his own.

He smiled softly with panicked Hermione even more. "Why are you smiling? This is not a smiling situation." She said.

"Calm down love, it's just sometimes when the wolf takes over especially during sex they can get aggressive." Said Remus who tried not to smirk

Hermione thought on for a moment. "So that's why I can't remember." She whispered.

Remus nodded and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry Hermione. Know Mooney would never hurt you. I would never hurt you I love you. If you're wolf became aggressive Mooney was most likely defending himself when he bit you and the same goes for when you bit me." He said

"Wait, I bit you?" She said surprised as she sat up, looking over his body for fresh bites, her hands exploring, finally finding a few.

Hermione sighed. "Remus I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

But before she could finish Remus caressed her cheek. "It's alright." He said simply as he kissed her.

Hermione smiled softly, still feeling guilty.

In order to try and get her mind of it, Remus suggested they head out for the day heading to a nearby wizarding village for afternoon tea. Remus could see her mind was still thinking about as they drunk their tea.

"You're still thinking about it." Observed Remus

Hermione stared at him; she put down her cup of tea. "I am I'm sorry. I just feel like I've hurt you."

Remus reached over taking her hand. "You couldn't hurt me love, the one thing that does is that you're feeling guilty over hurting me when I've already told you not be, so for me, please don't feel guilty. Okay?" He said as he smiled softly and squeezed her hand as Hermione smiled.

"Good" He said softly as they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon eventually headed back to the cottage and relaxed on the sofa.

Hermione looked up at Remus. "I'm going to head to bed, are you coming or you going to stay up a while?" She asked as she got up to head to the bedroom.

"You head on, I'll be there in a minute." He said as he kissed Hermione and watched as she exited the room. He walked over to the locked draw, unlocked it and smiled as he opened the small blue box as it sat in the draw. "One more day" whispered. He pushed the draw closed and headed upstairs and laid down next to Hermione as he wrapped his hands around her stomach and snuggled into her neck as he felt her snuggle back into him. Remus smiled.

The next afternoon came around fast and Remus had grabbed the box out of the drawer and put in his trousers as they got ready to head out to get Sirius before heading onto The Burrow.

"Hermione? We've got to go love Sirius is expecting us." Said Remus.

"Coming." She said as she looked herself over in one more time and meet Remus in front of the fire place and Floo'd to Sirius's arriving soon after.

Hermione and Remus stepped out of the fireplace as Remus called out. "Sirius!? It's Remus and Hermione."

"I'll be down in second." He yelled.

Hermione realised that when Remus had been to visit Sirius he'd told him about them.

"Sirius knows doesn't he?" She asked. "I'm not angry, just curious."

Remus nodded. "Yes, he knows. He's promised not to say anything. You sure you're not angry."

"No, of course not, he's your best friend. He should know." She said. Hermione was now curious about Sirius's reaction. "So how did he take it when you told him?" She asked not realising Sirius had come down the stairs and was walking towards them. Remus opened his mouth to answer but Sirius cut him off.

"I told him that it was about time you two got it together and got together and that as long as he's happy I was happy for him." He said. "Now Mooney I'm going to hug Hermione no need to be jealous." He said as wrapped his arms around her. Remus chuckled.

"Thanks Sirius." She said as they withdrew from the hug. "Did Remus tell you about what happened over the summer?" She queried.

"You mean the bite?" He replied.

Hermione nodded silently.

Sirius looked at Hermione "Hermione, love. I'm sure Remus has already told you, this doesn't change who you are. It's only a part of you; you're still the amazing, brilliant witch that you always have been."

Remus and Hermione smiled.

"Come on we better get going wouldn't want to be late for dinner at The Burrow otherwise Molly will have our heads." Said Sirius as three of the apparated to The Burrow, arriving a few seconds later and headed up to the house, the closer they got the more they could hear the hustle bustle from Molly yelling at the twins to Ginny talking with Harry and Arthur trying to keep the peace.

As they walked up to the back door Sirius could hear Molly talking to Arthur. "Perhaps you should call past Sirius's Arthur, he's probably forgotten. I mean I did ask Remus to call past and get him perhaps he forgot, perhaps..."

"He's right here along Hermione and Sirius." Finished Remus smiling softly.

Molly hustled over greeted them each with a hug finishing with Remus. "I'm sorry Remus, but we both know how Sirius can be." She said as Remus chuckled.

"Oh I know." He said as he smiled.

"Go on now the others are in the living room." Said Molly as the three of the ventured into the other room and begun catching up with Harry and Ron filing in Remus and Sirius about their visit to Romania, whilst Ginny and Hermione were catching up, although she avoided being bitten and the fact she was seeing Remus. She decided to let Ginny take the reins and talk about her summer and Harry. After about 15 minutes they heard Molly call hustling them into the kitchen. Remus looked at Hermione making sure she was still right to go through with everything. She smiled and nodded back.

They all took their seats at the table with Hermione sitting in between Remus and Sirius. She felt Remus squeeze her hand under the table, instantly relaxing her.

"Uh everyone, I have something I need to tell you all."

"Yes dear what is it?" Asked Molly

"Uh, over the summer I was attacked. I was bitten by a werewolf." She said as she felt the sets of Weasley eyes glare at Remus. "Not by Remus." She said quickly clarifying the situation. "I don't know who bit me."

Molly was the first one to speak. "Oh Hermione dear, you could have said something to us. We could have helped you."

"I know. I just I was shock I didn't know what to do. I didn't tell anyone except Professor Dumbledore and Remus found out when we were at The Leaky Cauldron and that's when I told Harry and Ron."

"Ronald Weasley! You knew and you didn't say anything"

"Molly" Said with Remus with authority.

"Don't be angry with Ron Mrs Weasley I made him promise not to say anything. Harry as well.

"Alright, alright, well are you okay now dear?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm doing better, thank you."

"Well whatever you need Hermione we've got you." Said the twins.

Hermione smiled.

"Right well, dig in everyone." Said Molly

"Umm, before you do" Said Remus. "I have something that I, we need to say to all of you." Said Remus.

Sirius smiled softly.

"Hermione and I are seeing each other. We have been since the school has been back."

"Remus." Said Arthur cautiously.

"I tried to not act on the feelings I had. I.."

Hermione didn't like seeing Remus like this. "I pursued him. I encouraged him. Remus tried to stop it. I love him, part of me always has. I knew what I wanted. I asked him to be honest about what he wanted, we both lost friends and family in the war there was no guarantee for tomorrow.

"Being with Remus, it makes me feel whole. It makes me feel like I'm complete. I'm happy. We're happy together.

"We had hoped you would all be happy for us." Said Hermione nervous about the reaction she was getting from the room.

Harry was the first one to get up. "Of course we're happy for you." He said as he came round and hugged them both as everyone smiled and clapped.

"Just one thing Remus, don't hurt her."

Remus smiled and chuckled. "I won't Harry, but there is something else I would like to do."

"Behave now Remus we don't need to know that." Said George."

"George!" Said Molly telling him off.

Remus and the others chuckled.

He turned to face Hermione. "Hermione, everything that has happened between us has been passionate, full of feelings of happiness and light, something's I never thought I would be blessed enough to have. Since we fought through the war and re-connected this past year, everything has been unbelievable. I have never felt as happy, connected to anyone that I do with you. You are everything to me; you the one that I want to wake up tomorrow and every day forth." He said as he pulled the box out from his pocket.

She could hear the whispers and the smiles and eyes on them.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Without thinking about it Hermione nodded "Yes!" She said as she chuckled as she threw her arms around and kissed him.

"Alright, enough of that plenty of time for that later." Said Fred

"Let the man up for some air so we can congratulate him." Said George as everyone got up and congratulated the pair, including Sirius who gave his best friend a hug.

"Told you she's say yes." He said.

Once the congratulations were given out they all took their seats back at the table and Ron reached out to grab a chicken drumstick and put it to his mouth.

"Are there anymore announcements or can we eat now?" He said

"Ronald" Scolded Mrs Weasley

Everyone chuckled as Remus said "No Ron, We're all done." He said as she squeezed Hermione's hand below the table.

 _ **Hey Guys, bit of a longer chapter this time. Hope you enjoyed reading and remember to please leave a review!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Meeting the Grangers

Bitten Chapter 12

 **Hey guys! Hope you all like the story so far. Remember to review guys! I always love seeing new reviews and notifications in my inbox. Keep them coming!**

Hermione had been living with Remus since their engagement and they were off to head to Hermione's parents house to tell them about her condition and their engagement.

"Remus are you ready to go? We've got to be there soon."

"Coming!" He yelled from the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" She asked as he came in the room.

Hermione inhaled sharply. "You're nervous." She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her hands around him. "Don't be." She said as she smiled. "I love you. My parents are going to love you." She smiled "Trust me" She said.

"What if they blame me for... (Remus paused) your condition" Said Remus cautiously.

"They uh, they don't know. I haven't told them." She said sheepishly.

Remus stood there shocked. "Hermione" He said softly. "You haven't told them?" He said surprised.

Hermione shook her head no as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione. Come on, come here." He said as he pulled her into him.

"They'll see me as a monster Remus; they won't want me as their daughter."

Remus paused and looked at her. "Don't you say that about yourself love. If you're a monster then I'm a monster."

Hermione sniffled as she looked at Remus. "Well played."

Remus chuckled. "Your parents love you Hermione and if anything does happen you remember you've got me I'm here for you. Always." He said as he smiled. "Come on now, I don't want to make a bad first impression on your parents." He said as she smiled at her. He took hold of her hand and apparated to the Grangers.

As Remus and Hermione arrived at the Grangers house in Muggle London he looked around taking in the scenery, it reminded Remus of where he had grown up. They walked up the pathway and Hermione inhaled hard and knocked on the front door of her parents house. She felt Remus grab onto her hand, she turned and smiled at Remus, feeling much more relaxed then she had mere seconds ago and then door opened and was staring opposite her mum.

"Hermione! So great to see you love!" She said as hugged her daughter.

"Mum, this is Remus." She said as she introduced him, as he extended his hand.

"Well your father's in the sun room. Come in, come in." She said as she hustled them in the house and had them wait in the living room as she fetched her husband.

"Wendell, Hermione's here and she's brought company. There in the living room." She said. Wendell turned to his wife and followed her in the living room to see Hermione sitting with Remus.

Hermione smiled as her father came into view. "Dad!" She said as walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you love." He said as he released her from his hug.

"I see you've brought company?" He said as he looked at Remus.

Remus got up and introduced himself to her. "Remus Lupin, Sir." He said.

Mr Granger chuckled. "No, need to call me sir Remus, Wendell is just fine."

Remus chuckled as he wasn't sure how well he would be received when he tells him he's a werewolf, Hermione's a werewolf, and they are life mates and engaged.

Mrs Granger and Hermione made some tea as the four of them sat in the living room as her parents began telling Hermione and Remus about their trip. As they finished the all took a sip of their tea as Hermione looked at Remus who nodded.

"Ah Mum, Dad, we have some things to tell you both." She said.

Hermione took a breath and explained what had happened to her over the summer, her attack. Remus reached over without thinking about it and interlaced his hands with hers.

"Oh Hermione, darling, I'm so sorry." She said as moved closer to her daughter and pulling her into her while her father was still trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

"Okay, so what exactly does this mean?" He asked

"It just means that when the moon is full I transform into a werewolf."

"Into a monster." He said softly.

Hermione's and Remus's ears peaked up. Remus growled lowly, scaring Mrs Granger. "She's not a monster. How dare you insult our mate" He said in a low threatening tone. The wolf was taking over; he could feel Mooney coming forth. Hermione quickly put her hand on his thigh in attempt to calm him.

"Calm down Mooney, he didn't mean it." She said softly. "Breathe Remus. Relax, he didn't mean it." He said came out of his wolf mindset.

"What just happened here?" Demanded Mr Granger. This is what we are trying to tell you Wendell. I found out about Hermione's lycanthropy when I saw her at the end of the summer."

"She told you? Why?" He asked.

Remus looked Hermione and squeezed her hand. "She didn't tell me I (Remus paused) could tell. I could sense it."

Hermione's parents were smart people and even though they were muggles and didn't entirely understand the wizarding word they knew something wasn't right with what Remus had just said. '

"What do you mean you could sense it?" Mrs Granger

"Because I am also a werewolf" He said.

Wendell stared at Remus. "You're the one responsible for her being bitten aren't you? That's what you came here to tell us wasn't it? That you bit our daughter and he turned her into...a..."

Hermione knew she needed to speak up in case Mooney took control again.

"No!" She yelled causing all the attention to be redirected to her. "No, it's not Remus's fault, he wasn't the one who attacked me. He's helped me with the transformations; he's gotten me through some difficult times and before you judged him dad. It's not wise to insult to insult him or me in front of him.. I'm his mate and he is mine and our wolves will protect each other from harm.

Wendell and his wife stared at Hermione they had never seen her like this before.

'Hermione when you say Remus is your mate? Do you mean as in boyfriend?"

Remus smiled as he squeezed Hermione's hand. "Monica, when we say mate, werewolves that is, it means that each of us as has a mate, a partner who we love and care about, the one person that we will protect at all costs, the one person we will be with for the rest of our lives." He said as he looked at Hermione.

It was then that Hermione's mother realised how much Remus had cared for her daughter. She saw how he looked her, lovingly, caringly.

"It sounds like a marriage Remus" She said as she chuckled as she tried to keep the peace, taking a sip of her tea as she did.

"In many ways it is Monica." He smiled. "That was another reason we wanted to come here. I love your daughter and I can't imagine a day in my life without her. She is the light in my life."

"And he in mine." She said as she watched her dad who by the look of him was still struggling to accept what was happening around him.

"I've asked your daughter to marry me." He said.

"And I said yes." She said.

Wendell looked up. "You're getting married?" He queried, not sure if he believed what he heard.

"Yes" Said Hermione, as she looked at her father, scared of what his response will be.

Wendell got up out of his chair and walked over to his daughter. "This is alot to take in Hermione and I am still trying to work through what you've just told me."

"I know its alot Dad and I shouldn't have kept it from you. I'm sorry. I was scared at how you and Mum would react."

Wendell smiled. I'm sorry about my reaction before. You'll always be my little girl Hermione no matter how old you are no mater if your 8 years or 80." He smiled. "I just don't want to see you hurt. I only want you to be happy."

Hermione smiled. "I am happy dad. Remus makes me happy, he makes me whole."

Wendell smiled as he hugged her as Hermione and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I just have question for you Hermione, Remus, will you be having a, oh what do you call non magic people?"He asked.

Hermione and Remus answered at the same time. "Muggles."

"Ah yes, will you be having a Muggle wedding or a wizard wedding. I would of course like to give you away to Remus."

Hermione smiled at Remus who nodded. "I'd say we have both, we can have both." She said as interlaced her fingers with Remus's who smiled.

"Well now there is much to discuss." Said Mrs Granger. "You simply must stay for a bite to eat."

"Oh we really should be heading o.." He started to say as Hermione leaned into him.

"That wasn't a question Remus." She said as she kissed his cheek as she whispered in his year.

"Nonsense, you can stay for a bite and we can get to know our future son in law." She smiled as she began preparing the food.

Remus looked at Hermione. "You wanted to meet them." She whispered as she smiled cheekily.

"You're going to pay for this." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

She leaned into him. "I'll be happy to pay in _full_ later." She said "Mum do you need a hand in the kitchen" She yelled as she got up and headed off to help her mum as Remus watched on.

"Well now Remus seems like now is a good a time as ever for us men to get to know each other better." He said as he stared at him.

Remus smiled. "Here we go..." He thought

 _ **Remember guys, please review, and let me know your thoughts!**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Coitus Interuptus

Bitten Chapter 13

 _ **Thanks so much guys for the continued support for this story. Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Thanks to all those who review for me. I appreciate you taking the time to do this. Remember to review and let me know what you think!**_

Sirius knew that Remus was meeting Hermione's parents today and had been worried about Mooney getting riled up if Hermione's parents said or did anything to offend him. Remus had told him that he would be back around 5pm so when the clock hit 5.15 Sirius decided to jump in the Floo and head over to the cottage unaware of what he was about to walk into.

Remus and Hermione arrived back at the cottage after spending the day with her parents.

"Are you alright?" She chuckled as Remus looked weary.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He said

Hermione ran her hands along his covered torso and smirked at him while undoing the buttons on his shirt. "I believe I said that I would pay you back in full" She said as she smiled as she undid the last button on his shirt opening his bare torso to her wandering hands which were now undoing his belt buckle. Her hands moved back up his body as she pushed his shirt off and started kissing her way over his torso. Remus moaned softly as he closed his eyes taking in each and every kiss each time her lips made contact his pale skin.

As Hermione began to kiss her way back up his body Sirius had arrived by Floo walking in on Remus and Hermione. Hermione was the first to spot Sirius and he stood behind them smirking.

"Sirius!" She yelled as she backed away from Remus who had now turned to face him.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" He said as he picked up his shirt, putting back on.

Sirius chuckled. "No need to stop what you're doing Remus, continue." He said as she smirked looking at the scene.

"Sirius" He said warned.

"Relax Mooney, I just came to see how you went with Hermione's parents, made sure everyone was still intact, but clearly I have interrupted you two in the middle a certainly private moment by the looks of things and it is getting…a little tense." He said as he stood across of the two wolves. "And now I realise why, the full moon coming, heightened emotions…and the like." He finished with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione watched as the two best friends stood across from each other.

"It's tense because you could not have worse timing Sirius." Said Hermione. "You might as well stay for dinner since the mood is ruined."

Remus shot Hermione a look. "I know blame Sirius" She said as she kissed him and headed to the kitchen.

Remus turned to Sirius. "I do blame you, you know that. You couldn't have had worse timing."

Sirius smirked. "I could have you know I could have flooed in when you were in the middle of.."

Remus cut him before he could finish his sentence. "You need help in kitchen love." He said as he walked away from Sirius leaving him smiling and chuckling softly.

As Hermione and Remus were cooking Sirius was sitting down at the table. "Are sure you I can't help?" He asked. "I feel a little bad about my interruption." He said as he got up.

Remus looked at Hermione and began to communicate telepathically as their wolves started to come to the surface slightly.

" _You could have sent him away." Said Remus_

" _Then he would come back later and he could have interrupted us in the middle of everything. Best we just tell him what happened this afternoon and then he can be on his way and we won't have anymore interruptions." She said as she smiled softly._

Sirius watched on and realized they were communicating telepathically. "Hey, hey, hey, now no communicating telepathically that's not fair, especially if your talking about me." He grinned.

Hermione turned to face. "Who said I was talking about you" She said as she eyes started to fleek with gold. "I was just telling Remus about what I planned to do him later when you're gone." She said as she smirked as she kissed Remus.

Sirius's ears perked up. "Really?" He said with interest.

Hermione smiled cheekily before turning back to the food as Remus smiled at her as her wolf played with Sirius, teasing him.

"Come on, you're going to leave me hanging?" He said, surprised.

Hermione served up the plate and put it in front of Sirius who noticed her eyes and gotten more golden this time. "What's the matter Sirius did you lose a fight with your left hand?" She said as she smirked.

Remus chuckled as he brought his and Hermione's plates over and joined them at the table.

"Well that was a little harsh." He said.

"Yes, yes, come on now eat up before it gets cold." Said Remus.

"Alright." He said. "So that you can get back to shagging." He whispered.

"We heard that" Said Hermione and Remus at the same time.

"Damn that enhanced hearing." Said Sirius as he started to eat his meal as Remus reached for Hermione's hand underneath the table and interlaced their fingers, causing them both to smile as they made a start on the meals and began to tell Sirius about meeting Hermione's parents.

"You're dad called you a monster?" Queried Sirius.

"He didn't mean it. He's a muggle, it's hard for him to wrap his head around."

"I bet Mooney took that well." He chuckled as he took another mouthful food and a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh yes, he took it extremely well." Said Remus sarcastically

"What did he do?" Asked Remus.

Remus looked at Hermione. "He uh growled at my dad. Told him that I was his mate and that it wouldn't be in his best interest to insult me and then he accused Remus of being the one that bit me."

Sirius laughed. "He didn't?" He said.

"It's not funny Sirius!" Scolded Remus. "I wanted to make a good impression."

Still laughing Sirius replied "Well you certainly made _an_ impression." He said as he smiled.

"Anyway after everything that happened in the end they were accepting and we're going to have two weddings a muggle one so my parents can attend and a wizard one." Said Hermione.

Sirius smiled. "Well I'm glad everything went well." He said as he looked down at his empty plate. "Well I best be off." He said as he got up from the table followed by Remus and Hermione as they walked to the fireplace.

Sirius pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm glad everything went well with your parents Hermione, apart from a few hiccups." He said as he smiled softly, letting her go.

He turned to Remus, who he also hugged. "So for intrusion Mooney, I'll let you pick up where you left off." He said as he smiled.

"Thank you Sirius." He said as he watched as Sirius stepped into the Floo, yelled Grimmauld Place and disappeared a few seconds later.

"Finally alone." Said Hermione as she motioned to undo his buttons Remus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Blocking the Floo and adjusting the wards." He said as he kissed her. "I don't want any interruptions." He said as she smiled down at her with golden specks in his eyes as she growled softly.

Hermione smirked. She jumped up into him and wrapped her legs around his waist as they headed to the bedroom, ready to pick up where they left off before Sirius's interruption.

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, trying to put a bit of more humour into the story. Will have some sexy time next chapter, also some time jumps and the wedding! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**_


	14. Chapter 14 - The Dress

Bitten Chapter 14

 _ **Thanks so much for the follows and the reviews for the last chapter! Much appreciated. Glad to see you like the story so far, today is wedding dress shopping and meddling "family" members.**_

Hermione groaned as she nuzzled into Remus's naked torso, her eyes still closed. Remus had his arm wrapped around her pulling her close as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione snuggled in closer to Remus as she trailed her hand over his chest. "Mmmmm, Do I really have to go. I'd much rather stay right here." She said as she continued to trace his scars.

Remus smiled and ran his hands through her hair and began to kiss her face, with the kisses trailing down to her neck. "As much...as...I...would love...to...keep...you...here with...me...I...think it's best...not...to keep...your folks...and...the Weasley...women...waiting...

A smirk came across her face, it was close to the full moon she knew her reflexes were on the rise as was Remus's but she was quicker. She slung her leg over so she was now straddling him. Remus smirked, he watched as her eyes flicker gold. He moved his hand up towards her face; she grabbed his hands and pinned them on either side of his head. Hermione growled as she smirked as her lips crashed down onto his. Hermione squeezed Remus's hands as she kissed him roughly, so roughly they didn't hear Molly and Ginny come through the Floo.

"She should be down here by now, I told her we'd be here at 9 o'clock." Said Molly.

"Maybe she just is getting ready?" Suggested Ginny.

"Well be a dear and go check on her will you." Said Molly as Ginny headed off towards the bedroom.

 _Back in the bedroom Hermione had collapsed on Remus's chest as he brought them both to orgasm. Hermione kissed him hard._

Hermione smiled. "You are amazing, you know, that was amazing." She said breathlessly as she began kissing his neck.

Remus, smiled as he moaned, closing his eyes, taking the feeling of her soft lips against his rough skin.

"Hermione" He breathed.

Suddenly a knock came on the door and the knob turned Ginny walked in. "Hermione, are you ready to..." Said Ginny as she stopped suddenly as she saw Hermione on top of Remus.

"Ginny!" She growled as she got off Remus, taking the sheet with her and walked over to her, pushing her against the wall, with her eyes still amber. "How dare you interrupt me with my mate?" She growled.

Remus pulled on his pants and walked around near to Hermione. "Ginny you should go; we'll be out in a minute."

"Hermione. I'm so sorry. I'm just gonna um.." She said as she backed out of the room

"Get out." She said snarled lowly as she watched Ginny back out of the room and walked back to Molly.

"Well, is she coming?" She asked

"Yeah, she'll be out in a minute. She's just finished getting ready." Said Ginny as she took a seat and waited.

 _Meanwhile Remus was calming Hermione down as she got ready to head out._

"It was an accident, she didn't mean it." Said Remus

"I know. I just... the wolf, she must have felt threatened. I didn't mean to threaten Ginny. I growled at her Remus." She said as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"Hey come here." He said as he pulled her into him. "It's alright, Ginny will forgive you and next time I'll remember to put a lock on the door." He said as they both chuckled. "Now, you best be off, don't want to keep Molly or your mother waiting." He said as he released her from his embrace.

"You'll be okay." He said as he kissed her goodbye. "Have fun" He said as he watched her leave the room.

"Hermione" Smiled Mrs Weasley as she greeted her with a hug. Hermione smiled.

"We better get going. Mum's waiting for us at the house."

"We're apparating dear?" Asked Molly

Hermione nodded as they linked arms and apparated to the Grangers, arriving seconds later. They walked up to the door and Hermione knocked and her mum answered a few seconds later.

"Hermione" She said as she smiled and pulled her daughter in close not even noticing Ginny and Molly, until she released her from her embraced.

"Oh you bought...friends." She said awkwardly.

"Mom, this is Mrs Weasley, Ron's mum and his sister Ginny." She said as she made the introductions and headed off in the car to London.

"Never been in a car before." Said Ginny as she looked around the interior.

"You've never been in a car before" Queried Mrs Granger.

"No never" Said Ginny like it was the most normal thing in the world as she stared out of the window.

 _The four of them arrived at the bridal store and for the last couple of hours Hermione had tried on all sorts of dresses, but none of them seemed to really stand out to her._

Her mother was browsing the racks when her eyes lay on a beautiful lace gown. Lace bodice, with capped sleeves, an open lace back, a soft silk ribbon around the lower part of the gown, long lace skirt with a small train.

Mrs Granger smiled; she picked the gown up off the shelf and walked over to her daughters change room.

"Hermione? Love?" She said through the curtain. "I've got a gown here for you."

Hermione smiled. "Mum, another one. We've been here for hours and we still haven't found anything." She said wearily.

"Trust me love. I have a good feeling about this one. "She said. "Try it on? Last one I promise." She said as she passed the gown through the curtain.

Hermione looked over the gown as she hung it up on the rack and smiled. It was beautiful. She slid the dress on and turned around to face the mirror. She smiled as she ran her hands over the dress. She felt beautiful.

She took a deep breath and pulled the curtain back and stepped out in front of the three woman. "Oh Hermione love, you look beautiful." Said Mrs Granger.

Mrs Weasley got up and looked lovingly Hermione. "I think we've found a match." She said as she smiled.

Hermione noticed Ginny had been quiet since their altercation this morning. "Ginny what do you think?" She asked

Ginny nodded. "I think you look amazing. I think you've just found your wedding dress." She said softly as Hermione turned back to the mirror smiling.

 _ **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review, always love getting your feedback!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Muggle London

Bitten- Chapter 15

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks so much for the continued support on this sorry and thanks to everyone who follows, faves and reviews. Keep them coming!**_

Since Hermione was out with the girls Remus got dressed and Floo'd to Grimmauld Place. He stepped out of the Floo to find Sirius and Harry reading the paper in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

"Remus" Said Harry, surprised as Sirius looked up.

"Mooney, mate, what are you doing here?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but Sirius cut him off.

"I mean you're always welcome anytime Remus. I just figured you'd be out picking out your robes you're going to be married in."

Remus smiled. "I'm actually off there now, so if you two hurry up and get dressed we can be off."

Sirius put down the paper. "Come again?" Asked Sirus. "Remus I thought you were going on your own. Your just buying your dress robes aren't you?"

"Well as my best man Sirius and my Groomsman Harry I think it wise that we all go together. So if you would be so kind as get ready we can go." He said

"Bestman?" Said Sirius as he smiled. He got up and walked over to Remus and pulled him into a hug.

Remus watched as Sirius and Harry headed up the stairs to get dressed and arrived back down stairs a few minutes later ready to go.

"Are we flooing to Diagon Alley Remus?" Asked Harry.

Remus nodded as one by one they each got in the Floo and arrived moments later.

"What happens if we see Hermione here Remus. I've read that it's a muggle superstition to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

Harry looked at his godfather. "How did you know that?" He asked, surprised.

Sirius paused. "I've been doing some research…on these muggle weddings. Some strange customs, let me tell you." He said in lowered voice.

Harry and Remus chuckled. "No stranger than some of our customs Sirius." Said Remus as they walked towards Madam Malkins.

"By the way, we also have to go the Muggle London, to buy new suits for the Muggle wedding."

"We can't wear our robes?" Said Sirius surprised.

Harry laughed. "I see you didn't get that far in your Muggle wedding research?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head no.

"Robes are not exactly standard attire in the Muggle world Sirius and definitely not suitable for a wedding."

"Really? Hmmm." He said as they walked in to get their robes fitted.

An hour later Madam Malkin had fitted their robes and finished congratulated Remus on his engagement. They paid the money and walked out of the store.

"I made us appointment at a bridal store, they're expecting us 20 minutes." Said Remus.

"Bridal store? Exclaimed Sirius. "We're not shopping for wedding dresses Remus?"

Harry and Remus laughed. "You mis-understand Sirius. A bridal store in the Muggle World sells both dresses for the ladies and suits for the men."

"Ah right. Well seems a bit silly calling it a bridal store if they stock both doesn't it." He said as the three of them linked arms and apparated to an alley way around 100m away from the store.

 _Meanwhile inside the store Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror, still standing in the dress her mother gave her._

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Said Hermione softly as her Mother came up behind her.

"Yes, darling, it's beautiful and you look stunning in it." She said as the dressmaker came around the corner to see how she was doing.

"Is everything alrig.." She said as she stopped mid- sentence as she saw Hermione. She smiled.

"I think we have a match." She said still smiling as she walked over to her and checked over the dress, seeing if any adjustments needed to be made. "Amazing." She said softly.

"I'm sorry, but what is amazing?" Asked Hermione.

"Well for one the dress looks absolutely stunning on you." She said, her comment causing Hermione to blush. "But this dress, it seems there is no need to make any adjustments. This dress fits you perfectly Miss Granger, no adjustments needed, it's almost like magic." She said.

Hermione and the others all looked at each other unsure of how to respond as Molly took charge.

"Well then, just shows that this dress is made for you Hermione." Said Molly sweetly as she looked lovingly at the girl that she considered a daughter.

Hermione turned back towards the mirror and smiled. "Well looks like it decided then." She said as she turned back to the others. "I'll take it." She said.

"Brilliant" She said as she nodded. "Come to the front when you're ready." She said as she left Hermione alone to change.

 _Meanwhile outside Harry, Sirius and Remus headed out towards the bridal store._

"So this is Muggle London?" He said as he looked around.

"You've never been to Muggle London?" Said Harry lowly.

Sirius nodded. "Only Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, we visited other magical families, there was never any need to go Muggle London, well other than to catch the Express from Platform 9 and ¾'s." He replied as they arrived at the store and walked up the stairs and checked in at the front of the store with the lady behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked as she looked at three men standing before her.

"Yes" Smiled Remus softly. "We have an appointment under Mr Lupin."

Sirius watched as she typed in Remus's details in the computer. He leant over to Harry. "Harry, what is the lady using, some kind of machine?" He asked.

"That's a computer Sirius." He replied

"A computer?" He repeated. "And what is exactly is that?" He asked.

Harry chuckled softly. He started to speak before the lady behind the desk spoke.

"I'll show you over to our suits." She said as the followed her over. "We're just finishing up with another party, but feel free to browse and we'll be with you shortly." She said as she smiled as she led them to the suit section right passed Hermione who was getting dressed as her mum had the dress in her hand.

"Harry!" Said Ginny, causing Remus and Sirius to stop and the others turn.

"Ginny. Hi." He said. "You here for your suit fittings" She said.

"Uh yes, you knew?" He asked.

"Of course." She said. "And you didn't say anything?" He said, surprised.

"No." She said as she smiled.

Remus and Sirius smiled as Remus's eyes went over to Hermione's mum who was holding her daughters dress in her arms.

"Mrs Granger, good to see you again." He said as he took a step towards her not only to greet Mrs Granger but to see if he could get a sneak peak at her dress.

"Good to see you too Remus." She said as she smiled and realized he had seen part of the dress.

"Oh uh Ginny, would you give this to Hermione and ask her put in the bag the saleswomen gave her" She said as she handed the dress off.

"Sure Mrs Granger." Smiled Ginny as she took the dress to Hermione.

"Sirius, Harry and Remus are outside." She said as she poked her head around the corner to see Hermione putting her jacket.

"They're here?" She said.

"Yeah, getting suit fittings."

"Did Remus see the dress?" She asked with curiosity.

"No, your mum handed to me before he could." She replied.

"Good." She said as she smiled as she pulled back the curtain to see Remus talking with her Mum. She smiled as she walked down to meet them.

"Hi" She said as she kissed his cheek. "I didn't know you were coming here to get your suits." She said.

Remus smiled. "Well it looks like you had some luck." He said as he motioned to the bag in her hand.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thankfully after hours of trying on dresses. We finally found the dress." She said as she smiled.

"I have no doubt you will look beautiful love. I can't wait to see you in it." He said as he pulled her into him and kissed her. "And I can't wait to take it off you." He said as he lips moved to her ear causing Hermione to smirk.

"Remus?" She said as she leaned into him. "My mother is right over there." She whispered.

"Mmmm, terrible that." He said as he let her go as the others watched on.

"Well now, we best let Remus, Sirius and Harry, get their suits." Said Molly. "Come on now Hermione, we have a dress to pay for." Smiled Molly as they headed back to the front of the store.

 _Meanwhile Hermione's sire who had been following her from a distance apparated to Muggle London and stayed hidden in the alleyway whilst keeping an eye on the store, watching over his cub._

Hermione handed the dress over to saleswoman as she pulled out her purse to pay, but was stopped by her mother.

"Hermione." She said as she looked at her daughter.

"Mum, you don't have to I can.."

"Hermione, let your father and I buy your wedding dress, it's our gift to you." She said as Hermione hugged her mum.

"Thank you." She whispered when she heard Sirius's voice in the background.

"I look like a…one of those sea animals." He said

"A penguin?" Said Harry.

"Yes, thank you Harry. A Penguin. I mean what's wrong with a bit of colour?" Asked Sirius.

Hermione chuckled.

"Come on now, time for a spot of lunch." Said Molly as they headed out of the dress shop.

"Thank Merlin. I'm so hungry."

"Well, trying on wedding dresses can be exhausted." Said Ginny as Hermione laughed as they walked up the street to find an eatery.

 _Meanwhile from the alleyway her sire did not take his eyes off her. "Soon you will be mine." He said before he apparated away._

 _ **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bit of a filler chapter, some explosive action to come next chapter.**_

 _ **Remember to please review guys, love getting your feedback!**_


	16. Chapter 16 - A Happy Ever AfterMaybe

Bitten Chapter 16- The Sire

 _ **Hey guys, hope you are still enjoying the story so far. Thanks so much for the new reviews! Keep them coming. It always makes my day when I receive new notifications in my inbox.**_

 _ **Note- This chapter fast forwards to the night before the wedding.**_

Hermione had her bags packed, waiting by the door as she walked over to Remus.

"I can't believe we're finally here." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"This time tomorrow, you'll be Mrs Lupin." He said as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I can't wait to marry you." She said smiling.

Remus smiled. "I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle in what I have no doubt is a stunning gown."

Hermione smiled as Remus moved his lips to one side of her neck, while his hand moved to the other side of her neck. "And I can't wait to get you out of it." He said slowly, seductively, causing Hermione to groan. Remus continued to kiss her neck while his other hand stayed caressing her. Hermione moaned softly as she closed her eyes as she let the pleasure that Remus's lips were causing her cascade over her body when they heard a crash come from the other room and broke apart, quickly drawing their wands as they did and went to investigate.

"I still hate travelling by Floo powder." Came Harry's voice as he got up.

"Well you should be used it to be now. Shouldn't you." Snapped Sirius as Harry got up off him. Both of them dusting themselves off as Hermione and Remus came into view wands raised.

"Whoa Hermione, it's me and Sirius." He said as he raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"You should announce yourself, you two were almost stunned."

"By your ravishing good looks." Said Sirius cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius. "Really Sirius" She said

"Love, when a compliment is due I pay." He said as he smiled at her.

"Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you and Remus had to spend the night before the wedding apart.

Hermione, Remus and Harry looked at Sirius with complete shock.

"How exactly do you know that Sirius?" Asked Harry.

"Well since I am the best man." He said proudly as the others chuckled softly. "I thought I best brush up on Muggle Marriage customs."

Hermione smiled. "You're right Sirius, which is why I was just heading off to mums." She said as she turned to Remus and leaned up into his ear and whispered something that caused Remus to smirk, which didn't go unnoticed by Sirius.

Hermione kissed Remus before wishing Sirius and Harry good night and headed out the door, bag in one hand and dress in the other as she apparated away.

Back inside Remus's cottage they were all sitting in lounge.

"So one more day to go." Said Harry

Remus smiled and nodded.

"Are you nervous Remus?" Asked Sirius.

"No" He said as he smiled, his mind drifting to thoughts of Hermione.

 _ **Fast Forward to the Muggle Wedding**_

Remus watched as the small country church began to fill up with witches and wizards along with Hermione's two Muggle aunt's and Uncle. Remus was pleasantly surprised to see them dressed quite normally for a wedding, not one outrageous dress or suit in sight.

One by one they all took their seats with the Weasley's sitting right in the front row whilst they all awaited the arrival of Hermione who was enroute to the church.

"You alright there Mooney?" Asked Sirius as he leaned into him.

Remus nodded.

"I mean it's just that she's running a half hour late that's all. Wouldn't you be worried?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer, before Harry jumped in.

"Clearly you didn't research everything about Muggle Weddings did you Sirius?"

"It's customary for the bride to run late"

"Really?" He said shocked

Harry nodded yes as they continued to wait patiently.

 _Meanwhile outside the church Hermione had arrived and lurking in the distance was the wolf who sired her, with his gaze locked on growling lowly._

"You look beautiful darling." Said Mrs Granger as she looked upon her daughter.

"Thanks Mum." She said as she leant forward to hug her.

"I'll see you in there love. I love you" She said as her mother exited the car and walked into the church, eyeing Remus, Sirius and Harry standing at the altar.

"Is she.." Asked Remus and she walked up to him.

"She's ready Remus." Mrs Granger said as she smiled before taking a seat in the front row.

 _Outside in the car Mr Granger and Hermione sat and watched as the bridesmaids exited the car. Mr Granger turned to Hermione._

"Are you ready love?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Come on." Smiled Mr Granger as he took her hand and helped her out of the car and was greeted by Luna and Ginny.

"Hermione, you look amazing. Remus is not going to know what hit him when he sees you walking down the aisle." Said Ginny

"She looks great doesn't she Luna?" She said as Luna was staring off into space.

"Oh yes, you looks splendidly spectacular." She said as they walked up to the entrance of the church and waited for the music to start.

Meanwhile Hermione's sire slipped into the church past the bridesmaids who didn't seem to notice him at all and sat at one of the empty pews at the rear of the church.

Harry was the first one to spot Ginny and Luna waiting patiently at the back of the church. He nudged Sirius.

"It's time." He whispered.

"Remus." Said Sirius softly. "Let's get you married eh." He said as he nodded to the girls as music began to fill the church.

Hermione watched as Ginny and Luna began their walk down the aisle. Ginny first, followed by Luna as they took their places opposite their opposites on the altar.

"Are you ready love?" He asked one more time before they started walking down the aisle.

Hermione nodded. "I'm ready." She said smiling.

Mr Granger held out his arm as Hermione look it and they began their walk into the aisle. As Hermione came into view Remus gasped upon seeing her first the time in her dress, looking stunning. All the eyes in the room brought to Hermione's attention, which normally would make her feel so uncomfortable, but today was about her and Remus and it was almost like everyone else in the room simply faded away.

Hermione smiled as her eyes locked with Remus's as she walked down the aisle finally reaching the altar after watch felt like a walking a mile in the snow.

"You look beautiful" Whispered Remus.

"So do you, so handsome." She whispered as Mr Granger let go Hermione and handed her to Remus.

The wolf watched and this was the last straw for him. He wasn't about to let Hermione, his cub be taken by another wolf. He stood up from his seat and moved into the aisle completely unseen by the people in front as they were glued to the happy couple.

"STOP!" He yelled as all eyes fell to him including Hermione's and Remus. "SHE IS MINE." He yelled firmly.

"Harry, take Hermione's parents and aunt and uncle's out of the room." Whispered Remus as Harry quickly escorted them out.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Yelled Sirius as Remus stood in front of Hermione. "WHAT BUSINESS BRINGS YOU HERE?"

He began to walk close up the aisle, Sirius and a returned Harry stood in front of Hermione as they prepared to protect her. "Who am I?" He said not taking his eyes off of her.

"What don't we ask her? I'm sure she's worked out the answer by now?"

"Remus is he, who I think he is?" She stuttered.

"I AM HER SIRE AND SHE BELONGS TO ME!" He demanded as he charged towards them.

 _ **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to please review. Let me know what you think!**_


	17. Chapter 17-Identity Revealed & Memories

Bitten- Chapter 17

 _ **Hey Guys! Thanks so much for the awesome feedback for the last chapter. Sorry to leave it one a cliff hanger. Thanks for all the support over all the chapters! Remember to please review guys, love getting your feedback! Next chapter will be the last, the wedding and the future!**_

Remus, Sirius and Hermione quickly pulled out their wands as chaos erupted and guests watched on but it was too late, the wolf was on top of her.

"DON'T LET HIM BITE HER!" Yelled Remus at Sirius who was closest to her. Sirius quickly transformed and rushed towards Hermione.

"YOU ARE MINE!" Snarled the wolf he lowered his open mouth to Hermione when he felt pain in his leg, he turned to see a transformed Sirius latched onto his leg. Sirius dug his teeth into the wolf who yelped. Sirius pulled him off of Hermione and flung him across the room with people ducking as he did.

Remus rushed over to Hermione. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly as his eyes roamed her body looking for any marks. "Did he bite you? Scratch you?" Are you hurt?"

Hermione shook her head. "No" She said softly.

Remus helped her to her feet, with their wands in their hands and Sirius in front of them still in animagus form they looked out for the wolf who was now getting up from the seating on the left side of the church and moved slowly back to the centre aisle. It reminded Hermione of those old country western movies where the 2 enemies would face each other in a dusty lane way.

Remus stood in front of Hermione. "You may have sired her wolf but you have no claim to this woman!" He said. "Leave her and do not return."

"We are not in school anymore Professor. She is mine." He growled. "Do you know how long I've watched her, Harry Potter's brilliant best friend, but did she notice me, no not once!" He yelled.

"Olivier?" Queried Harry, unsure if it was him as his face had sustained some scarring, but the accent couldn't be mistaken.

Oliver smirked as his licked his lips, not taking his eyes of Remus as he did.

"Olivier?" Said Hermione timidly as her voice came out from behind Remus.

"Hermione.. b" Began Remus.

"Let her speak Lupin." He said, still not taking his eyes off both of them.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you before Olivier." She said careful as she didn't stray to far from Remus. "But I'm in love with Remus." She said as summoned all her Gryffindor courage.

"In love, in love!" He yelled as Remus kept his wand drawn with Padfoot by his side, ready to charge at a moment's a notice.

"You're in love with him! Him? A poor, scarred, professor who has nothing offer you. Why do you think I bit you after I was bitten Hermione?" He said as he took a few steps forward towards them. Remus raised his wand as he did.

"You wanted to create a mate?" Queried Harry.

"10 points to Gryffindor Harry." Replied Wood

"I'm not your mate (Hermione paused) Olivier. I'm sorry, but I don't have feelings for you. I don't love you." She said as she stood side by Remus's side.

Oliver's breath began to get shallow. "No!" He yelled as he charged towards them.

"Harry, get Hermione out of her. "Now!" He yelled as Harry grabbed Hermione by the arm to apparate away.

"Wait!" Said Hermione with a look of desperation. She kissed Remus. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too" He said as she saw Sirius dive at Oliver from the corner.

"Hermione, we have to go now!" Yelled Harry.

Hermione nodded and grasped his arm and quickly apparated away.

Appearing at Grimmauld Place a few seconds later. "Harry I worried about Remus. I do hope he's alright." She said as she paced the living room.

"How could I have not noticed this? I mean I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of my age and I didn't notice this!" She said.

"Hermione I" He started to say

"I mean if I had noticed something this might not have happened."

"Hermione!" He yelled as she halted her pacing and looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said as she exhaled as Harry walked over to her and began to pull her into a hug, before stopping and looking at her.

"Remus won't hurt me for hugging you, will he?"

Hermione chuckled. "No. It's okay I think given the situation he'll be okay." She said as Harry pulled her into him.

"He'll be okay Hermione, they both will." He whispered as he held her.

 _Meanwhile back at the wedding Remus had managed to connect with a stunning spell which had left Oliver stunned in the main aisle of the church._

"What do you want to with him Remus?" Asked Sirius as they looked down upon him.

"Help me sit him up; over there." He said as he nodded to one of the only rows of pews that were still standing upright.

Remus quickly cast a binding and sticking charm so that Oliver couldn't move and countered the stunning spell so that he could talk.

"What have you done to me?" He roared. "Where have you taken my Hermione?"

"She's not you're Hermione." Snapped Sirius

"Sirius, that's not helping." He said as he tried to calm his best friend down.

"Oliver. I can understand that you that you care for Hermione she is extraordinary human, but unfortunately she is not yours to claim. I have already claimed her. She is my mate." Said Remus as he lent down so he was eye level with Oliver. "You are going to leave; you are never going to come near myself, Hermione or anyone of my family and friends again. You have no claim to her. You are to leave and never return do you understand." He said repeating himself strictly but without raising his voice.

Oliver smirked. "What are you going to do if I don't _professor."_ He said as he emphasised the professor.

"How about I just transform and rip you limb from limb." Quipped Sirius.

"You could try Black." Snarled Wood.

"Don't...test...me...It might be the very last thing you do." Snarled Sirius.

"Sirius!" Snapped as he turned to look at him before averting his attention back to Oliver.

"You may think Oliver that I am the level –headed person out of myself and Sirius; however I can assure you that if you do not heed my advice and leave I can certainly promise you a fate worse than death."

"What are you going to do Professor, call the Dementors? The Aurors? I'm already living a fate worse than death." He spat.

Sirius stared at Remus. "He's not going to leave willingly Remus. He's going to keep coming for her." He said. "You know what we need to do."

"Yes we'll take him back to Scotland to the wizarding community there. Someone there will know him, find him and take him in, get him back to his family." Said Remus

"We best get going." Said Sirius.

"Going? Going where?" He growled.

Remus nodded as he and Sirius grabbed Oliver who tried to fight before Remus placed him in a body bind and apparated away back to Scotland with Sirius, arriving moments later. They quickly moved into a nearby alley.

"Are you ready Remus?" Asked Sirius. "If not I'm more than happy to rip him limb from limb, Merlin knows he deserves it."

"I'm ready." He said as he nodded.

"Remember to leave his other memories, just wipe those of Hermione."

Remus nodded as he raised his wand to Oliver's head. "Obliviate." He whispered as he began to take Oliver's memories of Hermione.

Around a minute later Remus felt the spell come to an end as Oliver turned to see Remus and smiled. "Professor? How nice to see you. Are you here visiting?" He asked.

"We were Mr Wood, our last day actually we were just heading back home."

"Ah well nice to see you again." He said as he walked away.

"Well I'd say that went well." Sirius commented.

Remus nodded. "Indeed."

"Well come on now, now that we've sorted that out, let's go, get that lovely fiancée of yours and get you married eh." Said Remus as Sirius hooked onto his arm and apparated away

 _ **Hey guys**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the last, remember to please review! Love getting your feedback!**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Weddings and Babies

Bitten- Chapter 18

 _ **Hey Guys! This will be the last chapter of this story please review guys! Let me know what you think for the final time. Hope you have enjoyed and thanks so much for the support for this story!**_

Sirius and Remus apparated back at Grimmauld Place and found Harry and Hermione in living room with their backs towards them.

"Told you we'd be fine." Said Sirius as they walked towards them.

"Remus!" Said Hermione excitedly as she got up as fast and she could and over powered Remus with a hug.

"I'm fine love. I'm fine." He said as he did his best to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" She said as she double checked.

"Yes. I'm promise I'm fine." He said.

"I'm fine too, just in case anybody was interested." Said Sirius.

""Yes, yes, of course. I'm sorry Sirius." She said as moved over and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for staying and making sure he was okay and didn't do anything (Hermione paused) drastic." She whispered.

"Drastic" Said a shocked Lupin. "Sirius was the one who wanted to tear him limb from limb."

Hermione withdrew from Sirius's embrace. "Wait, you didn't did you?" She asked. Sirius didn't answer he simply smiled.

"Sirius, please tell me you didn't." She said as she started to panic. Remus moved over beside her and placed his hand around her waist and pulled him into her and kissed her temple.

"No, no, he didn't love. I obliviated his memories of you and returned him back to Scotland." Said Remus as he smiled softly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that seems best." She said softly as she lent into Remus.

"Well now time to get you two married." Said Sirius with a smile across his face.

Hermione shot Sirius a confused look. "We can't Sirius, the church is a mess, Merlin knows where all the guests have disappeared too and I.."

Sirius move over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Give us one hour love and then apparate to the church. Can't let some crazy werewolf stalker ruin your day now can we." He said almost cheerfully.

"What exactly are you planning Padfoot?" Queried a now curious Remus.

"Be at the church in one hour and be ready to be married. Come on Harry." He said as Hermione and Remus watched them both apparate away.

"Well, looks like we have an hour to spare. Any thoughts?" Asked Hermione.

Remus looked at her and smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, no, no, no. Do you know how long it took me to get into this dress and the makeup and the hair Remus? "No, you and Mooney are just going to have wait til tonight." She said as she smirked.

 _Meanwhile Sirius and Harry had arrived back at the church._

They looked before them to see the disaster zone that it had become. Flowers were strewn everywhere, the pews were thrown across the room.

Sirius turned to look at Harry. "Are you ready to clean this mess up and give Remus and Hermione their wedding?" He asked.

Harry nodded as he followed Sirius's cue and pulled out his wand and watched as everything begun to return to its original place.

"There just like new." Smiled Sirius as he admired his handy work.

"You should send out a Patronus to the Weasleys. I'll go and pick up her parents and we can meet back, while you go and get Hermione and Remus. We'll meet back her in 15 minutes." Said Harry.

"What about the minister?" Said Sirius.

"We'll work it out when they are all here." Said Harry.

"That's your plan?" Said Sirius, seriously.

"Yes. What's wrong with it then?" He asked.

"Oh nothing except for the fact that we don't have a minister to marry them!" Exclaimed Sirius.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry Sirius I've got it all under control." He said as he apparated out.

"I bloody well hope so." Said Sirius as he shot off a Patronus to the Weasley's telling them to be at the church in 15 minutes and apparated off to get Hermione and Remus, arriving seconds later.

Hermione and Remus watched as Sirius appeared in the living room, eyes tightly shut.

"Now Mooney, I'm being a gentleman I don't want to see you in various states of undress. Hermione on the other hand I.."

"Sirius!" Exclaimed Hermione.

"It's a compliment love and relax Mooney I can hear your growl from here." He said with his eyes still closed.

Remus turned to look at Hermione who was just shaking her head. "Sorry to disappoint Sirius but we are completely clothed." Said Hermione.

"A great disappointment indeed Granger." He smirked.

"Well, come on." Said Sirius as he ushered them up.

"What's the mad rush Padfoot?" He said.

"Your wedding is what the mad rush is Mooney or have you forgotten! Merlin's beard." He said

"But the venue was a complete disaster Sirius, we can't have a wedding."

"Merlin's saggy pants Granger, have you forgotten we're witches and wizards." He said as he grabbed Hermione with one arm and Remus with the other and apparated away.

Harry had arrived at the Granger's to pick up them back.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Mrs Granger. "Is my Hermione, alright, that man?" She said quickly.

"Hermione, Remus, everyone is fine. The man has been taken care of."

"Well then where is Hermione?" Asked Mr Granger.

"She's waiting for you both at the church with Sirius and Remus. "We've sent a Patronus to the Weasley's at they'll meet us there. Are you ready to apparate again?" Asked Harry.

"I think we're still both recovering from the first time, but for Hermione yes we will." Said Mrs Granger.

"Don't worry Mrs Granger I'm a wizard and I still don't like apparating." He said as she laughed as they both took one of Harry's arms and the apparated to the church to find everyone already there and waiting.

Hermione's parents quickly rushed over to her, hugging her tightly. "Oh love are you okay?" Asked Mrs Granger.

"Yes mum. I'm fine. I'm alright." She said as she smiled.

"Well now, what's say we get this wedding started before we have anymore interruptions" Said Sirius.

"Merlin yes!" Said Hermione as everyone chuckled.

"The minister Harry?" Said Sirius. "You told me you had it organized I knew I should have.."

"Sirius, relax I have it taken care of. Percy." He said as Percy stepped forward.

"Percy?" Said Hermione.

"As a bound ministry official I can act as your minister and celebrant and bind you two together." He said. "Consider this my wedding gift." He said. "Now if you two would please approach the altar."

After combining bits of both Muggle and Wizarding ceremonies Percy had declared them husband and wife."

"May I now present to you Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin." He said

 _ **11 months later Hermione and Remus were at St Mungo's Maternity Suite as Hermione was preparing to give birth to their first child with Remus right by her side.**_

"I can't do this." She whimpered. She was tired, exhausted and just wished this could be over

Remus squeezed her hand tight. "You can, you can, you can do this."

"You'd think with all the magic in our world, they could have done something to make child birth easier!" She groaned as pain shot up through her pelvis and back.

"Something for you to work on in the future love." He said as he tried to appease her.

"Hermione when I tell you to, your going to push, your almost there. A few big pushes and you'll be able meet your baby. Are you ready?" Asked the healer.

Hermione looked at her husband who hadn't left her side. He pulled her hand upto his lips and kissed her knuckles. "You can do this love, we can do this." He said

"You're not the one pushing!" She said in between breaths.

Remus chuckled. "I know love; it'll all be over soon."

 _15 minutes later Lena Rose Lupin arrived into the world, soft sandy brown hair like Remus with chocolate brown eyes like her mother._

"She's perfect." Whispered Remus." He said as Hermione passed him his daughter and smiled. Remus cradled her. "So perfect, so innocent." He whispered.

Hermione looked at her husband and daughter and smiled. They could both tell what the other one was thinking and feeling. Remus sat down on the bed next to Hermione with their daughter still cradled in his arms.

"This right here is the perfect moment. You and me and Lena." He said as he pulled an exhausted Hermione into him as they gazed down out their daughter.

"I love you. I love Lena" He said as he kissed her temple. "You were amazing." He said as he held her tight.

"I love you too Remus." She whispered softly as her eyes began to close not for want but from exhaustion.

Remus looked down at his daughter who was still behind held protectively against his body and then across to his wife and smiled.

"You are now complete human." Came Mooney's voice.

Remus smiled.

 _ **Hey guys, last ever chapter in this story I would really love it if you could please review for the last time. Thank you for all the support over the last 18 chapters. Thanks for sticking with me!**_

 _ **Remember to please review!**_


End file.
